Taming the Emperor
by 30SecondsToAnime
Summary: "He doesn't like not being in control and your little shove just pushed him out of it." Akashi Seijuro considered his word and will absolute... What happens when his belief gets challenged by an unruly girl? Read and find out (I apologize for the sucky summary) [Reader x Akashi] Fluff, love, a little angst and a dash of lemon in the future ;D. Rated M just to be safe.
1. A Flustered Emperor

_A/N: Hi there! This is my beta and I's first attempt at being fanfic authors, so bare with us if you will :D. The story is basically what the summary says it is, with some twist and turns thrown in of course. Not sure how long this fic will be, but I do have a plan so I hope that helps haha. Sorry for such a long note, thought it best to get it out of the way. Now lets get the ball rolling! Oh, and reviews will always be appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Flustered Emperor**

He growls into your hair, tightening his grip around your waist. You shove him back, smirking at the irritated look that flashes across his face. He dislikes not being in control and your little shove just pushed him out of it.

"Seijuro-kun," you whine in the most pitiful voice you can muster. "You know I don't like it when you get all overbearing."

You turn your body around, walking towards the door. Your disobedience stirs up conflicting emotions of desire and resentment within Akashi and he reaches for you, eyes flashing with a fierce intensity. He would overlook your rebellious act for now, as his main concern is the tightness in his pants that needs tending to. Catching his movements out of the corner of your eye, you straighten yourself up and face him. It takes all of your willpower to not cower in the face of the emperor himself, the yearning rolling off of him in waves. Steeling your nerves, you grab him by the tie, suppressing your smile at his surprise. You plant a chaste kiss on his lips and, using your other hand, palm the bulge in his pants. He inhales sharply at the sensation, caught off guard by your bold actions.

"Bye Seijuro-kun," you drag out in a singsong voice as you waltz out of the empty classroom. You peek back inside to see the redhead still frozen in place and can't help but tease him. "You've got 5 minutes 'til lunch ends, Seijuro-kun. Hope you can handle your little camper before class starts." Attempting to control the shit-eating grin working itself onto your face, you leave Akashi Seijuro shocked and at a loss.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! The first chapter, of many hopefully, of Taming the Emperor. Sorry for it being so short, just testing the waters - that's all. Next chapter will be longer, promise!_


	2. A Pensive Emperor

_A/N: So it's not exactly Friday, but close enough so I hope you'll forgive me! I'm really excited about how many visitors we've gotten on this fic and I hope it continues and grows. Now before we can get started, I must cover the basics- (L/N): Last Name, (F/N): First Name and (H/C): Hair Color, with that out of the way read on._

_P.S. Guest reviewer thank you for your kind words! ^^_

* * *

**A Pensive Emperor**

You fly down the hallway, your hair tumbling out of the messy bun you had hastily thrown it up in. Stopping to pick up your fallen hair tie, you mutter a curse under your breath. Knowing Akashi, he'd probably already composed himself, reverted back to his stony–to put it mildly–disposition and settled into his classroom. Perhaps you were out of place in teasing him about the time. Catching your breath at the door to your classroom, the other students' gazes flicker towards you but give you no further acknowledgment. You turn to the clock; you're just on time. Casually making your way back to your desk, heat radiates off your face when you remember your bold actions just a few minutes earlier. Taking your seat near the window, you rest your head in the crook of your elbow.

'Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?'

Before you can start to reminisce however, the classroom door slams and jolts you out of your reverie. You grumble at your teacher's inconsiderately loud entrance as he starts taking role.

"(L/N) (F/N)."

"(L/N) (F/N)!" The teacher's tone turns to one of irritation.

You look up to see all eyes on you. Giving the teacher a slight wave of the hand, you only grunt in response before slumping back into your seat. The hunger pains in your stomach were the only things on your mind at the moment.

'Definitely should've eaten a bigger breakfast if I was going to miss lunch...' Your train of thought is again interrupted by your teacher as a book sails straight towards your head. You grab it before it reaches its intended target, peering up from where your head is resting.

"That wasn't very nice," you drawl with a deadpan expression.

The color in his face drains and he begins to sputter, outraged by your backtalk. The rest of the class looks severely taken aback.

"(L/N), principal's office NOW!"

* * *

Akashi Seijuro is deep in thought, barely paying attention to the lesson. He has no need to, anyhow. He had already mastered Properties of Derivatives long before, and everything else was of trivial matter.

All he can think about is his little encounter with you, replaying it in his head over and over again. He clenches his fist at the thought of having been played out of control. Even if it had only been that short moment, it made him angry. What bothered him most was how you abruptly left him, as if the problem in his pants was of no concern of yours when in fact you were the sole cause of its presence. Any other person would have blushed at remembering the feeling of your palm against their "little camper," but he was Akashi Seijuro and such expressions of emotion were beneath him. At least that was true for his mind, but his body had other plans. Seething at his body's apparent lack of control, Akashi raises himself from his seat.

The classroom goes quiet as everyone holds their breath, wondering what would come out of the Emperor's mouth. Smirking at his command over the class's attention, he can't control the glint of supremacy that finds its way into his eyes.

"I am going to the bathroom."

He doesn't wait for a response before leaving; his word is absolute, after all. One could practically hear the collective sigh of relief the class had been holding in since the Emperor stood from his seat. Even the teacher was shaken and at a loss for words. They were all thinking the same thing: Akashi Seijuro was on an entirely different plane of being; what could ever make him act so uncharacteristically? Little did they know, the very cause of their wonder was a certain (H/C) haired girl, an owlish look on her face as the school principal scolded her.

* * *

_A/N: Well there ya go, hope you liked it. Chapter 3 is through its rough stage and hopefully we can get it out ASAP. As always reviews are welcome and thanks so much for reading!_


	3. A Mystified Emperor

_A/N: Whoop! It's finally here, Chapter 3 of Taming the Emperor! This one is about the same length as Ch.2, but don't fret Ch.4 is 2k+ words... **So get excited!** Haha now here's the deal, Emm and I just started school this week (yes the 2nd of Sept.) and our school is a pain in the ass, so the posting might become a little inconsistent, but we'll try our best. This fic will not be abandoned! I've kept you for too long so read on. (responses to reviews will be at the end)_

* * *

**A Mystified Emperor**

"Umm, sir," you interrupt his lecture with quiet words, "shouldn't I be getting back to class?" The principal deadpans.

"I'm not very good at math, and– well, I'm missing that class, you see..." You trail off, bashfully scratching the back of your neck and hoping to get back to your lesson. Just thinking about trigonometry functions makes your head swim.

He looks at you for a while before giving you the slight nod of permission you had been waiting for. You bow, giving him your thanks and your word that you would stay out of trouble in the future. Reaching for the door, you bow one more time before taking your leave. While walking back to class you can't help but stop to admire the sky and clearness of the day. Shaking your head, you continue on your way until a fairly muscular chest moves into your line of vision and rudely intercepts you. Looking up, you're startled to see that you just bumped into Seijuro.

"Seijuro-kun," you manage to force out, attempting to control the irrational fluttering in your stomach .

"(L/N)." The curtness and cold tone in his voice takes you aback.

Weren't you guys supposed to be familiar? Well, as familiar as you can get considering your friendship really isn't just a friendship. Not to mention you call him by his first name just to irritate him– he did once say you had no manners so… You're about to address that when his hand suddenly wraps around your wrist in a vice grip. Wincing at the sudden pressure, you try to yank your wrist back, only to be pulled closer to him. Your mouth opens in protest but no words can make their way past your lips.

"(F/N)," he whispers close to your ear, the close proximity prompting blood to rush to your cheeks. You immediately notice how he didn't bother to use honorifics– this could mean something very good or something very bad, you muse. "You were very unruly today during lunch," he continues, the grip he has on your wrist tightening. "I don't take my authority being challenged lightly. If I were you I wouldn't test my patience, familiar or not."

As soon as he releases your wrist, you quickly take a step back so you can calm your nerves and the frenzied beating of your heart. You massage your aching wrist, a bruise already forming on your delicate skin, glaring at the redhead all the while. The arrogant and condescending tone in his voice is infuriating, and the anger rises in you like a volcano about to erupt.

"Yeah? Well last time I checked I wasn't in charge of your hormones. If anyone's testing your patience it's yourself!" How dare he talk to you like he owns you! Shoving past him, the blush that once dusted your cheeks is replaced by a clenched jaw and balled up fists.

Stalking back to your classroom, you take your seat with a huff and spend the rest of the lesson damning Akashi. As soon as class ends, you race out of the door hoping to beat him to your locker; he was sure to confront you again.

* * *

You know he's waiting there before you even reach your row, evident from the students with neighboring lockers hesitantly hanging back. Turning the corner, you spot Akashi standing directly in front of your locker. You try to disregard his presence and reach around him for the handle, but he moves to block your way. Inhaling sharply, you look up at him with a scowl on your face. Normally, despite the meager two inches Akashi had over you, you would struggle to stand against the Emperor himself. But at the moment you are too aggravated to care and simply wait for him to say something. Everyone else anxiously spectates, hoping for the Emperor to move so they can go about the rest of their day.

A silent stare-down ensues.

"Well? What do you want?" Your harsh words finally break the stalemate but he remains quiet. Feeling bad about causing a scene in front of everyone else, you slip out of your indoor shoes and throw them on top of the lockers. You could put them back later. After rummaging through your school bag for your sneakers, you slip them on and walk past him towards the school exit.

You turn your head slightly to catch him staring at you. Honestly, what was the point of him confronting you if he wasn't going to say anything or come after you? You scoff at the thought; this boy was too prideful and uptight. You stick your tongue out and make a face at him in a childish manner, smiling when his brow furrows and lips thin in response. The tension in the air dissipates, and you hum as you make your way out of the doors.

* * *

_A/N: Heehee so there you go. Now before I give you awesome readers a little preview of Ch.4 I'll respond to some new reviews._

_Glithc: I'm glad you liked chapter 2, it makes us really happy! And there will definitely be more annoying Akashi, that is promise!_

_Wandijunseob: We'll be getting into that in chapter 4 ;D_

_Ch.4* Sneek Peek:_

"Oneechan was thinking about a BOY! Wasn't she?" At that your mom's head whips around, from where she had started to clear the dishes, to look at you. Color begins to rise itself unto your cheeks, in an attempt to hide the impending blush you turn your head to the side.

"As if. There's no one out there interesting enough to get involved with. Anyway he's a prick." You blanch as you mention him, 'Awh Kami.' Mai bursts into peals of laughter, your mom stops what she was doing.

*just to keep in mind chapter 4 is still in the editing/fine tuning process, things might change*


	4. A Reminiscent Empress

_A/N: Emm and I apologize a million times for the wait! Here is the long awaited Chapter 4 of Taming the Emperor, we hope you enjoy it. Quick thing before you start anything between apostrophes (these guys: _''_) are your inner thoughts. Read on! -Air_

* * *

A Reminiscent Empress

When you finally make it home you greet whoever is home with a quick "I'm home!" You hear your mom reply with a muffled "Welcome back" and mutter something about your father having to work late. You notice your sister's shoes aren't neatly placed in the entry room so you guess she isn't home. Noises from the kitchen draw you to it. You peek in and see curry ingredients littering the countertops. You dance excitedly at the idea of having curry for dinner. Your mom turns and looks at you happily. She tries to give you a hug but you're too focused on opening the fridge. As you grab yourself a snack to ease your hunger pains you look up and see your mom glaring at you from across the kitchen.

"(F/N)." Slyly grinning you turn tail and race for your room. A spoon soon lands in the spot where you had just been standing. You laugh all the way up the stairs.

You lay yourself down on your bed. Sighing, you reach for your phone: no messages. It's not as if you expected any, anyway. Putting your phone down on the bedside table you pick yourself up and drop to the floor. Pulling your textbook and loose pieces of graph paper out of your bag you start on trigonometry. Fifteen minutes in and you give up. A dull thumping in your brain makes your rub at your temples. You rest your elbow on your textbook,putting your chin in the palm of your hand. A giant smile finds its way onto your face even though your eyebrows are drawn in annoyance. You start to remember the first time you had met Akashi Seijuro.

**Flashback**

Per usual you were late getting back from lunch. A bun of some sort gripped firmly in your mouth, a store bought bento clasped between your hands. (Looking back, you now realize what an utter disaster that was waiting to happen). In too much of a hurry to pay much attention, you notice a little too late that you're on crash course into someone. Well not just someone, Akashi Seijuro to be exact. You'd heard about him of course, but you'd never actually met him. Unable to prevent the inevitable you ram into him. The breath and bun are knocked out of you and the contents of your bento over the both of you. Your first instinct is to start laughing at the hilarity of the whole thing, but the leering look that said person was sending your way soon killed the laugh in your throat.

"Sorry! But seriously you could've moved out of the way ya know." You wait for him to say something. After all he was just as responsible. After a few minutes of painful silence you pull yourself together finding his silence arrogant and distasteful. Turning to leave you watch as he collects himself before finally responding.

"You obviously don't know how to apologize to someone of a higher social standing, so just this once I'll overlook your obvious lack of a proper upbringing."

The color in your face drains to an almost transparent white. You grind your teeth together and clench your fists. In that one sentence everything you had ever been told and heard about Akashi Seijuro was confirmed. He was a rude, pompous, arrogant, and an all around asshole of a person. As you attempt to process his jibe, he turns to leave. You quickly grab hold of his wrist.

"Hold on! Who the hell do you think you are? Talking to me like that. As if you know any-" Your grasp on his wrist is broken when he jerks his arm out of your grasp rather forcefully.

"I don't think, I know that I am Akashi Seijuro. Emperor of Rakuzan High and you'll do well to remember that."

You just now notice that his eyes are actually two different colors: captivating. Even if they hold a murderous glint that makes you take a step back. A proud grin surfaces at your actions. 'What's with this guy?' He resumes making his way back to class or possibly the bathroom, but not before a most unexpected sound makes its way to his ears: laughter. He turns to face you and he's met with you clutching your abdomen, red faced, and tears pouring out of your eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Pfft, ha-ha. Are you serious right now? Ha-ha, who are you, seriously? Who even talks like that? We're in high school! Geez you're an upstanding prick."

Your words, a little muffled by your uncontrollable laughter, ease their way out of your mouth. You look up at him and see the most enraged face you've ever seen in your life, gulping you pull yourself together, straightening out and standing tall. You see that he's about to say something and you can't help yourself. Threatening aura or not.

"I know, I know," you wave him off, puffing out your chest and imitating his voice the best you can, "you're Akashi Seijuro, the Emperor of Rakuzan High and I'll do well to remember that."

As the last word leaves your mouth you lose it all over again. Your laughter echoes in the silent hallway. When you finally manage to pull yourself together, you realize that you're completely and utterly screwed. Ignoring the fuming and on the verge of rampaging "Emperor" in front of you, you pull out your phone to check the time.

"Shit! I've only got two minutes 'til I gotta get to back to class! I can grab something quick, right? Right!"

Gathering up your stuff, not a thought about your appearance, you make a small attempt to clean up the mess you made, and bid Akashi farewell.

You then hightail it to the cafeteria where you hope there will still be something to buy. You come to a halt before you round the corner,

"Oops, almost forgot my manners. The name is (L/N), (L/N) (F/N), but you can just call me (F/N)! Bye Seijuro!"

You turn the corner feeling victorious. Calling him by his first name with no honorific, just so that he could shove it,would definitely rub him the wrong way. And thus began your very informal not really a friendship, friendship with Akashi.

**End Flashback**

Snapping out of the memory, you muse about how that was over a month ago. Since then, you and Akashi really hadn't talked much. Except for what had happened earlier today. Blushing slightly you remember exactly how you both ended up in that situation.

**Start Flashback**

You had been roaming the halls, trying to figure out where you could have possibly misplaced your textbook. Searching room to room to no avail. Rolling your eyes as you walk up to the last room you were willing to check, you open the door and stop. There sitting ominously in a corner was Akashi playing a solo game of Shogi. Part of you wanted to back out of the classroom, but the part that knew you really needed that textbook won out. Clearing your throat in an attempt to let him know that you were there, you begin your search. You don't think you are making much noise up until you hear the screech of a chair being pushed back. Swallowing you turn around to face the sound.

"You're making too much noise, I was patient but now you must leave." Frowning at his demand, you continue your search.

"Chill, will ya? I'm just looking for my textbook. I'll be out of your hair in no time."

"I don't think you understood. I said LEAVE, NOW." He reaches for your arm, but you pull it back before he can grasp it.

"Watch it!" By this point he's fuming and you're not all too concerned that is until he goes on the longest rant in the history of rants. It was like when you had first met all over again, "I am the Emperor", "Do as I say", blah blah, and more blah.

In what you presume was halfway through his little tirade, you stroll up to him. You quirk your lips at what you were about to do (you can't believe that you ever thought that what you were doing would be a good idea).

"Shut up! You're driving me crazy."

He stops and looks at you, his expression perplexed. Not waiting for him to start all over again you crash your lips into his. His shock is evident in the way his body stiffens at the touch of your lips; taking advantage of his sudden lapse of control you bite his lower lip. He probably expected you to shove your tongue down his throat or something. There was no way, in this moment or in the future, you would ever make out with this jerk and well that must've pissed him off. Next thing you know his grip around your waist is tightening and he is growling. GROWLING! Who growls? Worst part is you could feel his friend against your thigh. Yup that was your cue to leave, but not before you get in a little teasing.

**End Flashback**

Shaking the grin off your face, you dig deep and with a newfound vigor ready yourself for the pain that is and will be completing your homework. After what seems longer than is acceptable, you stretch your arms out over your head patting yourself on the back for getting shit done. Your stomach grumbles, letting you know that it's time to check in on your mom's progress on the curry. Shuffling out of your room and down the stairs the wonderful aroma wafting out of the kitchen makes you all the more hungry.

"Maiko, watch it!" You screech as your younger sister comes racing out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Oneechan, I was just coming to get you heehee." She grins up at you, eyes sparkling. Inwardly sighing you wrap your arm around her and lead her back into the kitchen.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

Sitting back, you watch as your sister goes for her fourth serving of curry. You don't know how she does it, tapping out yourself after 2 and a half, she just keeps going. Smiling at her antics and trying to dodge the surplus of semi-chewed curry that sprays out of her mouth while she talks adamantly about her day at school. Wishing you could go back to the days of being a wistful seven year old, your thoughts wander to a certain red headed ass, with heterochromia.

"Oneechan. Earth to Oneechan, hello?"

"Huh? What's up Mai-chan?" A sly grin appears on her face.

"Oneechan was thinking about a BOY! Wasn't she?" At that your mom's head whips around, from where she had started to clear the dishes, to look at you. Color begins to rise in cheeks. You turn your head to the side in an attempt to hide the impending blush.

"As if. There's no one out there interesting enough to get involved with. Anyway he's a prick." You blanch as you mention him, 'Awh God.' Mai bursts into peals of laughter, your mom stops what she is doing.

"(F/N), do you have a crush? Oh, my should we have 'that talk', or… I don't know what to do! Your father is much better at these types of things."

You hurriedly wave your hands in front of you, the color draining from yout face at the near idea of telling your father about a boy.

"Papa doesn't need to know anything. There IS NO ONE, okay? So, please leave it alone. Geez you'd think the world was coming to an end."

Your mom nods her head, still overwhelmed with the idea of you possibly liking someone of the opposite sex.

"Well it will be! The day Oneechan likes a boy is the day the world ends." Mai's obvious mirth spills all over the place as her small frame shakes with it.

"Why you little brat! Come 'ere!"

You reach for her, as she lets out a squeal and makes a break for the door, but you're quicker- cutting her off. You lift her up off the floor, cradling her against your chest with one arm and tickling her with the other. Your laughter soon mixes with hers filling the entire house. It's soon cut off when you both hear the front door open and a familiar voice say "I'm home." You both stop what you're doing and race to the hallway.

"Welcome home Papa!"

Simultaneously you launch yourselves into his arms. He chuckles at your attack, wrapping you closely into him. Leading him to the kitchen your mom prepares a plate of curry for him. You take your seat and let Mai do all the talking, you sigh with relief when neither she nor your mom bring up the boy incident. Smiling contently you watch as your dad eagerly listens to your younger sister's ramblings. When your father finishes his food he sends both you and Mai off to bed.

You lay your head down on your pillow and blow out a breath. 'Today sure was eventful. Hopefully tomorrow things won't be so chaotic, it is Friday after all.' You close your eyes, not noticing your ears turning a light shade of pink.

* * *

_A/N: There it is! I really really hope you enjoyed reading it! As always favorites, follows and comments both critiquing and applauding the chapter are welcome. We hope to update every saturday or every other saturday (any changes in the schedule will be noted at the end of a chapter). Last thing, previews of new chapters will be posted between each update on our blog (the link is on our page). So look out for a chapter 5 preview! Last, last thing: SHOUT OUT to all the people giving us love, it is so appreciated and makes us really happy! Keep it up :)_


	5. A Conflicted Emperor & A Bold Empress

_A/N: The preview didn't get posted so sorry! Getting ready for senior year takes a lot of work. Next week it will, that is a pinkie promise. Last thing, from here on out most chapters will be both your and Akashi's perspective. Hope you like the change. Read on!_

* * *

A Conflicted Emperor &amp; A Bold Empress

After your childish action in front of your locker, Akashi makes his way to Rakuzan's gym. All the students part to let him through, glad that they can finally continue with their day.

He drives the team hard. Harder than usual and one might even say it was because of the flustered feeling he got when you had glowered at him in front of your locker. He had gone there to maybe apologize, but when it came time he couldn't find the words. It isn't in an Emperor's nature to apologize. Clenching his jaw, he pushes himself in the next drill. By practice's end everyone is on the verge of collapse, only the Emperor is left standing. He calls time and briskly makes his way to the locker rooms. Not before he catches the grumblings of the rest of the Rakuzan players, something about how he was being crueler than normal. Akashi fights the urge to turn around and force everyone to run laps around the school for 20 minutes. Instead he calls out to his team, all of them going pale,

"If you have the energy to complain about practice being too hard, then you obviously could have been working harder. Next practice will be ten times as strenuous, let's see you complain then."

After exiting the gym, he scans the streets in front of the school catching the eye of his driver who pulls the car up to the curb. Akashi waits for his door to be opened and leans his head back to stare up at the stars. At the sound of the driver clearing his throat Akashi takes his seat in the back. He turns his head towards the window as he begins to wonder why this girl has gotten under his skin. Worse why it seems he is beginning to care about how she feels about him. He frowns at those thoughts. He is above you in every way possible. Your opinion should hold no weight over him, but why is it starting too.

When Akashi finally pulls up to his house, if it can be called that, he makes his way inside. Slipping into the kitchen he doesn't bother touching the obvious plate of food set aside for him. Instead he reaches for the back where he keeps a hidden container of tofu soup- his favorite meal. Quickly heating it up, he walks up to his room where he completes what is left of his homework. After preparing for bed he rests his arms behind his head and looks up at the ceiling. He decides that tomorrow he'll apply to be a tutor; he isn't a completely unsympathetic person. Even peasants needed help, even if it probably isn't going to make a difference. Plus it always looks good on an application, not that it mattered much considering who he is. Before closing his eyes, Akashi has a fleeting thought of you, wondering what it would be like to finally have you be complaint to his will. Smirking at the thought, he slips off to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school you groan inwardly; how could you have thought a Friday in any way could be less chaotic than the rest of the week? Especially when pop quizzes always seem to be on them. There hadn't been one the last couple Friday's and now out of nowhere; you couldn't believe it. Silently cursing in your head, you trudge your way through the quiz hoping with all your might that you pass this time. You really couldn't afford to almost fail another quiz. You aren't brilliant, but you definitely aren't a dead last student either. All in all you are average, but your average standing is being threatened by the most volatile of things ever created: math. Stressing through the rest of the day, you aren't happy to be called into the teacher's lounge. You feel sweat collect around your neck and dreading the coming conversation you grip the hem of your shirt.

"(L/N)-san, you didn't perform well on your last math quiz."

"Yeah well, it was a pop quiz. I didn't have time to study!"

"Even so, you should have known the material. With that said, I was hoping you would be open to the idea of receiving tutoring help? That is until you get the subject under control."

You don't really have any other options, so you agree with a quick nod of your head. You glance at the clock and start to freak out. You were late! You grab your bag and rush out an apology as you leave the lounge. You're out of the door before you can hear your teacher say that your tutor will be Akashi Seijuro and that he'll meet you at the library every Saturday morning, that way it nothing conflicts with his basketball schedule. _(A/N: you guys don't know how badly I wanted to end this chapter right here, but I couldn't.)_

Panting heavily, you throw your work shirt over your uniform, cringing slightly at the frozen over brain and the logo "Brain-Freeze" written underneath the graphic. You've been working at this ice cream shop for a couple months now and you still cringe at the tacky brand name. You place your school bag in your locker, draw your (H/C) locks into a ponytail. You take a few quick breaths to prepare yourself for the onslaught of little kids that are probably dragging their parents to get ice cream. When you enter the front of the store the line is already out of the door. Everything becomes a blur of: "Welcome to Brain-Freeze, how can I freeze your brain?", taking money, delivering change and asking everyone to come again.

At your break you take a seat near a window and watch the people walk past as you munch on a sandwich. You spot a little girl who kind of reminds you of Mai and you smile. You start out of your thoughts at the sound of the chair in front of you being pulled back. Grumbling you look up at the person who just disrupted your peaceful thinking. Soon the scowl that surely would have been there disappears and instead is replaced with a huge grin.

"Kai!" You cover your mouth at your outburst and your smile grows bigger. He sits down before replying.

"(F/N), haha it's been awhile, huh?"'

"It's been too long. It feels like forever honestly! Where have you been?"

You and Kai had met your very first day at the ice cream shop. He helped show you the ropes and you grew pretty close because of it. You hadn't seen much of him recently, so seeing him today was a treat.

"I've been picking up later shifts and school's been crazy, entrance exams and all." He scratches the back of his neck, grinning.

'That's right, Kai was a third year, how could I have forgotten!'

"Yeah well, that's no excuse not to come say hi, jerk." You playfully punch his shoulder, eyes twinkling. "Not to mention Mai-chan has been missing you." He turns red; he still doesn't know how to handle your little sister having the world's biggest crush on him.

"Yeah, well… umm…" You giggle at his discomfort.

"Shy as ever aren't ya Kai? Haha, I gotta get back, but when's your next shift?"

"I'm not shy, I just don't know how to deal with a seven year old liking me!" He rubs at the side of his face and looks away. You get up to get back to work, but he grabs your wrist- you feel your heart flutter.

"Hey, I work tomorrow during the afternoon shift. It'd be great if you stopped by. Maybe even bring Maiko-chan." Kai lets go of your wrist, stands up and heads for the door.

You both turn and say bye at the same time which leaves you blushing as you head back behind the counter.

The rest of your shift breezes by. When you finally see the clock reach your shift's end the sky's gone dark. At least you lived only a couple blocks away.

* * *

After the long practice he had promised even the Emperor was a little fatigued. Leaning his cheek against the backseat window, he sighs at the coolness of the glass against his warm skin. He almost doesn't spot you, but he catches a glimpse of the school uniform. Akashi tells his driver to slow down and he rolls the window down.

"You!" You look up in search of the voice. When you spot not just where but who just shouted you grimace and continue on your way.

"I'm talking to you!" You always seem to test his patience and it infuriates him. You finally stop walking and turn to face him; by this time he has already told his driver to stop the car.

"I have a name shithead!" You turn around not waiting for a reply. You've already wasted enough time.

'Did she just call me a shithead? Who does she think she is!' Controlling his temper Akashi attempts to elevate the obvious tension.

"(L/N)-san, stop! It's not safe for you to be walking out here in the dark. Let me drive you home."

At first he doesn't believe what he sees, but the longer he stares at your moving form the plainer it is to see. Your hand is clenched into a fist, all but one finger curled: you're flipping him off. That is the last straw. Ignoring his driver's protest Akashi forcefully opens his door and runs towards you. Before you have time to push him away, he swoops you up over his shoulder and hauls you like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing! Do you not understand the meaning of the middle finger? It means FUCK OFF."

You holler at the top of your lungs, your fists pound into his back with as much force as you can muster. He isn't fazed.

When he finally reaches his car, he opens up the passenger side door and roughly throws you in the back. Neatly taking his seat, he tells his driver to turn around. Akashi patiently waits for your address. Seething, you finally hiss it out and the car starts to move.

"For a woman you sure do pack a hit."

You roll your eyes and try to keep yourself from bashing your head in; your unresolved issue with Akashi putting you on edge. He looks at you out of the corner of his eye; quietly cursing himself for thinking this would be a good idea. You decide to break the silence with a jibe.

"Yeah well, for a basketball player you're pretty short." Akashi turns to you with an affronted facial expression.

"I make up for what I lack in height with will."

"Okay, if you say so. I wouldn't really know basketball isn't really my thing."

Hesitantly Akashi ponders whether he should ask his next question. Deciding that the situation couldn't get much worse he risks it,

"So what is your thing?" Taken by surprise at his sudden inquiry, you shy away from the question. Turning your head to look out the window you take your time responding. Right before he gives up on getting a response he catches your whispered reply.

"I'm not much for things, but if I had to pick a few I guess they would be taking care of my sister, running and cooking."

Akashi nods his head, but doesn't the respond. The silence in the car no longer filled with tension. The next time you look out the window you are pulling up to your house. Akashi opens the door and gets out and holds out his hand for you to take like the gentleman he is. You ignore his hand. Instead you push it aside and you help yourself out of the car.

"Well I would say thank you, but it was kind of a forced kidnapping so I won't." You turn to leave, but Akashi's voice makes you stop.

"I uh…" he shuffles and clears his throat uncomfortably,"just wanted to um say…"

'Come on Seijuro, it's just a stupid meaningless apology. One that will hopefully get this maddening girl off your mind.'

"Sorry, sorry for basketball not being your thing. Your life's bleaker than I first imagined."

'Smooth Seijuro, real smooth'

Not even wanting to waste your breath with a response you continue through your gate, up the short flight of stairs to your door and halfway through opening it, you turn around and shout out,

"You're a real jackass Akashi!" With that said you slam your front door shut and try to keep yourself from screaming in annoyance. 'The fucking bastard!' Akashi stands, dumbstruck at your audacity. He finally comes to the conclusion that you very well must be out of your mind.

By the time he realizes that he forgot to remind you about tomorrow, he's already half way home. Exhaling his breath so that it fogs up the glass, he draws a crown and grins. There was no way you could forget about your tutoring session, right? You couldn't possibly be that absentminded.

* * *

_A/N: So this chapter wasn't as fluffy as I wanted it to be and for that I am sorry! __As always favorites, follows and comments both critiquing and applauding the chapter are welcome. __Also if Akashi seems OOC at all send us a message or leave a comment please! We really want him to be as in character as possible, thank you!_

_P.S. _Chapter 6 will be interesting... And w_ho is Kai? Could he be a possible love interest or just a protective best friend? Who knows? I guess you'll just have to stick with it 'til we get there ;) (muahahaha)_


	6. An Emperor and Empress at Odds

_A/N: Nothing to say except enjoy!_

* * *

An Emperor and Empress at Odds 

You wake up the next morning to a very unpleasant predicament: Mai rudely slamming her small fists against your door. She's shouting something your barely awake mind can understand. Next thing you know she's barging into your room, arms waving frantically. You scowl at her and snuggle deeper into your pillow; you are having a nice dream.

"Oneechan! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!" Her small voice booms and you start up in your bed.

"What the hell Mai? I'm trying to sleep, if you hadn't noticed." She huffs at you, her hands rest on her small waist as she pouts.

"Well you can't because there's a freaky red headed dude outside. He's been there since like I woke up, it's scary."

Your blood runs cold at the mention of a scary redhead standing at your front door. Gulping you brush the hair out of your face.

"Mai… he doesn't happen to have two different colored eyes, does he?"

She thinks for a second before nodding her small head in affirmation. 'Oh shit, what's he doing at my house?' Quickly getting out of bed and pulling your (H/C) hair into a messy side ponytail you make your way downstairs as Mai trails behind you a stream of questions and accusations coming from her. You stop just short of the entryway before you slip off your indoor slippers and step down to look through the peephole. You catch your breath; this isn't a really bad dream. Akashi Seijuro is standing outside of your house a very cross expression on his face. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what am I going to do' you chant in your head for a couple minutes. You take a deep breath and muster up your confidence and you brace for the unavoidable headlong collision with the Emperor you are about to embark on. It seems that all your encounters with him are both head-on and unavoidable.

Opening the door a little too hard, you catch him off guard and he tumbles down the short set of stairs. Frantically you attempt to grab hold of him before he reaches the bottom, but you end up being more of hindrance than a help. Your balance is off and you push your weight too far forward. In the end you topple along with him. You screw your eyes shut, ready for the brief bout of pain, but instead you get a cushioned break. Slowly opening your eyes, a blush immediately finds it way up your neck and to your face. You are in a fairly compromising position. Both your legs are on either side of Akashi's waist. You don't even try to make eye contact.

"Well this is kinda awkward, I guess." You blurt out in an attempt to mend the growing embarrassment in the atmosphere. He doesn't respond with his voice, but you feel his gaze on you as you again avoid making any eye contact.

"I'm gonna get up now, so don't move."

"..."

You grab his shoulders for support, ignoring his sudden rigidity. You begin to pull yourself up only to get a foot awkwardly placed on the ground causing you to lean forward so that you don't lose your balance. You let out a sigh of relief that is quickly inhaled again when you look up. You are nose to nose with him. His breath, that smells like toothpaste and possibly tofu soup, tickles your face. 'This has gone from horrible to horrendous.' Not even bothering to say anything you quickly pull yourself upright, turn around and head inside. You don't offer him any help. Your face burns all the way up your stairs and into your bathroom where you splash water on your face in the hopes of getting rid of the blazing blush.

* * *

Akashi woke up that morning with a kink in his neck. He had fallen asleep reviewing the basics of trigonometry; it had been such a long time since he'd dealt with such simple math he thought it best to refresh himself. He stretches out his arms, back, and he cracks his neck groaning at the pleasure of his muscles loosening. He pulls off his covers and heads over to his bathroom to turn on the shower. While he waits for the water to heat up he looks through his closet for something to wear. He settles for a simple button down and some khaki shorts. Returning to the bathroom, he pulls his shirt up over his head. He stops and stares at his reflection: bruises decorate his back. All of them are the same size as your fists. Shaking his head in disbelief he continues to undress and when he's done he gets into the shower. After getting out and putting his clothes on he makes his way downstairs. He enters the kitchen, where a maid whose name he never bothered to learn asks him what he would like for breakfast.

"Tofu soup." She nods and turns toward the cupboards. When she's halfway ready to begin prepping a voice stops them both.

"Seijuro, tofu soup is not breakfast. It's not even a proper meal. I don't know why you insist on eating it every chance you get. Such peasant food, it is beneath you. Have something else."

Akashi nods his head, never breaking contact with the newspaper in front of him. Not even when his father brushes past him to get to the refrigerator.

"A boiled egg, a piece of toast and perhaps a bowl of fruit should suffice."

Akashi takes his father's directive; breaking his forced concentration to make eye contact with the maid. He wants to make sure she's doing as his father instructed. After eating his meal, which was anything but enjoyable, Akashi makes his way to the front of his house. Before he makes it out said maid hands him a small thermos. Looking at her questioningly she pushes him out the front door and quickly closes it behind him. Grumbling to himself about her touching him and possibly crinkling his neatly pressed shirt Akashi walks over to his car. He shakes the thermos, the sound of liquid sloshing around reaches his ears. Curious he opens the lid and grins as the smell of tofu soup wafts up to his nose.

When he finally makes it to the library, Akashi is in a very good mood. Although you wouldn't have been able to tell by just looking at him; his cool and composed exterior still in place. The only difference is if you look close enough, you'll see the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, as if it wants to smile. He makes his way inside, brushing past people as they scramble out of his way. Reaching the front desk, he ask if (L/N) has shown up yet, to which the woman manning the front desk shakes her head no. Her tongue is tied at the aura the Emperor is giving off. Not even bothering to thank her, Akashi makes his way to the back where he has reserved a table for the study session today. Taking his seat he pulls out his homework thinking it best to start it while he can. When he completes his first assignment he knows something is wrong. He checks his watch and is shocked that it's already close to eleven. You were supposed to be there at ten. Rolling his eyes in exasperation he gathers his belongings, placing them in his bag and he leaves the library.

The car has finally pulled up to your house and Akashi is beyond disgruntled. He can't believe your complete and utter stupidity. How is it possible that you could forget something so crucial? Pacing at the front of your door for what seems like forever, he debates with himself on whether or not he should ring the doorbell. At last Akashi decides to ring the bell. As his hand reaches out to press the button, the door is shoved open catching him off guard. Tumbling backwards and down the small flight of stairs, his gaze locks onto your form. You are still dressed in pajamas futilely attempting to stop his fall. Screwing his eyes shut he readies for impact. The impact comes, but with it an added weight.

Snapping his eyes open, he takes in a sharp breath. You're laying on him in a rather suggestive manner. His breathing hitches, he can feel every movement you make. It takes all of his willpower to keep his hands at his sides. What he really wants to do is run them up your sides, to cradle your hips between his hands, to know what it would feel like to touch you. He freezes at his thoughts and then as you grasp his shoulders to help push yourself up. He didn't heard your warning. His heart rate increases and he tries to pull away. Your foot lands awkwardly and in an attempt to balance yourself you fall forward coming face to face with him. Akashi has never been made breathless until this moment. Your face inches away from his, your noses almost touching. He gulps as he looks into your (E/C) eyes. Words begin to push their way up his throat, but before they can make it out you've straightened yourself out and are rushing inside your house. Akashi picks himself up, quickly dusting off the dirt on his shorts and shaking his thoughts out of his head. He looks to where you have fled and decides to follow you. He makes his way up your stairs and through your door where he carefully takes off his shoes and closes the door behind him. Before he can take another step, a small figure blocks his path. She's much shorter than him, so he has to bend his neck to look at her. He's shocked to see such a family resemblance. The only difference being the hair and eye color. While you have (H/T), her hair is the complete opposite, her eyes a much lighter (E/C) than your own. She gives him a once over before opening her mouth to speak.

"Hi, the name's (L/N) Maiko. I'm seven years old and (F/N)'s my older sister. Who are you?"

Akashi silently muses at how she introduces her name just like her elder sister.

"Akashi Seijuro, I'm (F/N)'s math tutor." Her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"If you're her math tutor, why are you at OUR HOUSE?"

"Well it's beca-" He gets cut off as a look of realization crosses her face.

"Ooooooo, you're Onee-chan's BOYFRIEND, huh! The one she was talking about at dinner!" Akashi blanches at such an absurd idea and then smirks as she mentions you talking about him. As expected, he's irresistible but still the slightest idea or suggestion that he would ever lower his expectations for such an unsophisticated person was insulting.

"As if! There is no way that would ever happen. She is so absolutely no-" He is again cut off when Maiko takes him by the hand and begins to giggle to herself. Akashi rolls his eyes at how brainless children are and calmly follows her into what he assumes is your kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, he tries his best not to get up in leave at Maiko's endless chatter. When he thinks he's finally reached his limit a voice comes to his rescue. He turns around to look at you standing in the doorway to the kitchen with your arms crossed.

"Enough Mai-chan, go get dressed and brush your teeth. Breakfast will be ready when you're done."

Akashi notes that Maiko visibly welts at the dismissal, but quickly perks back up when you mention breakfast. 'They are definitely sisters, there's no denying that.'

* * *

You make your way to the fridge and pull out some eggs, the loaf of bread and a package of sausages. Setting the ingredients on the counter, you reach into your cupboards pulling out a bowl and then opening a drawer to grab a whisk and spatula. You ignore the feeling of being watched as you crack six eggs and being to whisk. You start to hum to yourself as you place a skillet on the stove to heat up. It's almost like he isn't there, but the constant shifting tells you otherwise. You pour the eggs into the skillet and begin to scramble them. Turning around you place three pieces of toast in the toaster. Before you can forget you reach for the sausages. Cutting them in half you add them to the eggs. By the time the toast pops the eggs are done. Scrapping them into a platter you grab the toast and put them on a separate plate. You start to set the table. Placing a plate in front of Akashi and where you and your sister normally sit. You catch him sending you a weird look, but you don't say anything. You take your seat as you wait for Mai to come downstairs.

"So um why are you at my house this early?"

You're still avoiding making eye contact so you don't see the irritated look cross his face.

"You're an idiot."

You jerk your head up and glare at him. He has no manners.

"Yeah well not all of us were cursed with being pompous asses. So do please enlighten me."

"What is with you not knowing how to be respectful to people of greater importance than yourself? You're incapability to do so just affirms my beliefs that you're a simple minded fool who comes from a family just as simple and foolish."

You feel your temper flare and you push your chair back. Making your way across the table to where he is sitting you drag him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Your spark of strength takes him off guard and he gulps. Slamming him into one of the kitchen walls you get uncomfortably close to his face.

"Listen up 'cause I won't repeat myself twice. I don't care who you are, who you think you are or who your daddy is. You speak about me and my family like that again I'll bury you six feet under. You might think you're something special, but you're just a lonely boy, who doesn't know how to play nice with others because he's too busy shoving his head so far up his ass he doesn't know any better. If anyone here is simple minded and foolish, it's you. So you've got two choices: one you start respecting me and my family or two you can take your sorry ass out of my house and back to the sorry excuse of a household that raised you."

You let go of his collar and walk back to your seat. Just as you take your seating down, Mai walks in. You instantly get put into a better mood.

"Come here Mai, I made your favorite."

You laugh as she jumps up and down while you put her portion of the eggs and her piece of toast on her plate. You serve yourself too. You quickly look up at Akashi and a bitter taste makes its way into your mouth. Swallowing the taste you ask him if he wants any, he looks at you skeptically before he gives you a quick nod.

Once you're done serving everyone you take your seat and dig in. You laugh the entire breakfast. Apparently Mai had a crush on someone other than Kai and he was having none of her advances. When you're both done eating you take your plates and rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher. You freeze as a hand brushes yours. You look up and see Akashi placing his own dish in the bottom rack. You quirk an eyebrow and he turns his head away from you. Before you can get up he reaches out and grabs your wrist, you furrow your brows at his action. Sorry is all he says before letting go and taking his seat once again. Closing the dishwasher you set the skillet to soak and wipe down the countertops.

"Alright then, now that everyone is full Mai go do your homework. Me and Akashi-san have things we need to work on."

He frowns at your use of the honorific; he didn't like the way it sounded coming from you.

"But Oneechan, you promised we'd go get ice cream!" She gives you a pout before finally obeying and slowly trudging up the stairs, where you hear her slam the door shut.

"You're my math tutor then?"

"Yes."

"Well, we might as well make up for lost time. Come on."

You make your way through the kitchen door and halfway up the stairs before you notice he isn't following you. Sighing you make your way back downstairs and into the kitchen where he is still sitting. You grab hold of his wrist, jerking him up and dragging him into your room. As soon as you reach your room you drop his wrist like it is burning. You plop yourself down and take out your math homework and textbook.

"So, are you going to just stand there with your mouth open or are you actually going to tutor me?"

He takes a seat on the floor across from you, shaking his head.

"Okay so what you need to know about trig is…"

(about a hour and a half later)

You inwardly groan, brushing stray strands of hair out of your face. It's been what, a hour and then some and you still couldn't get sin, cosine and tan. It was like another language.

"Stop, my God please stop. I can't. No more, my brain is on the verge of spontaneously combusting."

You look up and choke back a laugh. He's looking at you with such an incredulous expression; it's hard to take him seriously. He sighs and puts down the textbook. Scratching at his face he wonders around your room as you slowly close your eyes. Your little doze is quickly interrupted as you hear the most high-pitched squeal you have even heard. Jerking your head up you smack it into something. Quickly blinking the tears away you realize you have just head-butted Akashi. He is lying on your floor hands clutching his forehead and Mai is standing in your doorway peals of laughter escaping her attempts to keep them in. 'Why do I always hurt him. It's bad enough I nearly crushed him, now I've gone and given him a concussion.'

"Akashi-san, um are you okay?"

"…"

"What was that?"

He turns over and shoots you a death glare.

"No I am not okay. I am very much upset and my head feels like it is being split open, no thanks to you."

"Uh, well I can get you an ice pack if you want."

He nods his head, before closing his eyes in pain again. Making your way to your door, Mai's small frame blocks your exit.

"Uh-uh, Oneechan. It's been forever and you PROMISED ice cream! I want ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"Mai, move out of the way. I gotta get Akashi-san an ice pack."

"No."

"Don't make me move you, you know I will."

"I'm not scared of you." She puffs her chest out at you and plants her feet more firmly.

"Ugh! You are such a pain you know that! Alright, fine. We can go get ice cream, ya brat."

As soon as the words come out she's up and out of the way; running down the stairs gleeful exclamations echoing through the hallway. Looking behind you, you see that Akashi's pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I hope you like ice cream."

He groans.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter isn't my favorite, but I think I make up for it in ch.7 so that's something to look forward to. We're changing our updating schedule to every other Saturday to give me time to write and plot out future chapters and give Emm a much deserved break. __As always favorites, follows and comments both critiquing and applauding the chapter are welcome. Thanks for all the love! &amp; be on the look out for the ch.7 preview sometime next week. _

_p.s. Alice Dreamland Akashi meets Kai in chapter seven and lets just say things get tense ;)_


	7. An Empress and an Emperor Go on a Date?

_A/N: It's finally here! Apologies, nothing to note except that (F/F) = Favorite Flavor. Read on and enjoy!_

* * *

An Empress and an Emperor Go on a Date?

You and Akashi walk side by side down the street, casually brushing arms, as Mai runs ahead cheerfully. When you both finally catch up to her she's already in line at Brain Freeze. It was odd being at work when you didn't have to be. You crane your neck around looking for Kai. You quietly make a disappointed sound that Akashi catches.

"What's the matter? Your boyfriend not here?" You turn red at the insinuation that Kai is your boyfriend.

"Kai is not my boyfriend, he's a … just a friend." Akashi gives you a disbelieving look. You shrug it off and look ahead, ending the conversation before it can go any further.

When it's your turn to finally order, Mai gets herself a big scoop of cookies and cream. You get yourself a scoop of (F/F) and you just about start dancing with excitement. You turn and look at Akashi, who in turn just looks at you with a question written all over his face. Rolling your eyes you order him a simple vanilla soft serve.

"That will be 771.20 yen, but with your discount it comes out to be 652 yen."

You reach for your wallet, but you stop as Akashi pulls his out faster and pays. You kind of just stand there and gawk. It had never crossed your mind that he could be anything but an arrogant jerk. Taking your number and a seat near the windows you silently contemplate the true character of the Emperor of Rakuzan High. You are so focused in your thoughts that you don't even hear your number being called. You snap out of it when a hand makes its way in front of your face, waving back and forth.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. I was um deep in thought."

"I see that." You scrunch up your nose at the voice; you had expected to hear Akashi's voice, so why did you hear Kai's? You turn your head in the direction the voice came from. Realizing that it was actually Kai, you smile.

"Kai! Hi, haha. I didn't see you when I came in, where were you?"

"I was in the back. I just started my shift." He grins at you, the corner of his eyes crinkling. You just sit there, happily looking at his face. You are surprised that you've never realized that his eyes are such a light brown. A shove startles you and you turn to your side, Mai is looking at you with a pout.

"Ah, Kai you remember my little sister Maiko, yeah?"

"Of course, how could I forget such a cute girl?" He winks in her direction and you can practically hear her swoon. She stretches out so she can see him and quickly turns beet red and hides her face behind her ice cream. You almost forget that Akashi is with you, but he makes his presence known in a very unsubtle cough into his elbow. Blinking and then cringing at the realization that you have had an audience the entire time you tug at the loose strands of your hair.

"Kai, this is Akashi Seijuro. My uh math tutor." You balk at admitting that you have a tutor in front of Kai, but what did it matter. You were friends and friends shared everything, right? Kai extends his hand in Akashi's direction and you see a look of distaste cross his face. You wince as the time passes and Akashi still refuses to take Kai's hand. You send a glare in Akashi's direction for being so rude, but he doesn't seem to notice. When you have had about enough and are about to knock some decency into your infuriating tutor, you hear someone shout Kai's name. He retracts his hand and casually shrugs off what was obviously a huge offense and dismissal on Akashi's part.

"Well, I'll see you later then (F/N)." He turns to walk away, but then quickly turns right back around. Taking your cone from your hand, he swiftly takes a lick and hums to himself with a pleased look on his face. He hands it back and takes off toward the cash registers.

"You are such a brat Matsuoka Kai!"

He shouts back. "I only started being one after I met you (L/N) (F/N)!" You smile to yourself, your happy feelings clearly radiating off you. You look up and Akashi is giving you a very critical glare. You brush it off and finish your cone before deciding it is time to head back home. You wave goodbye to Kai who has just taken position behind a cash register. He waves back offhandedly while attempting to pay attention to a little kid listing off a slew of ice creams flavors they want. Chuckling you head out of the door, Mai at your left and Akashi somewhere behind you. You walk a couple blocks before Akashi breaks the silence.

"You are sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"I said he wasn't didn't I?"

"You call him by his first name and don't even bother to use an honorific. That's a little intimate."

"Yeah, well we're friends. Maybe not for the longest time, but we're close so yeah I call him by his first name and I don't use an honorific. Why is it so important to you?"

Before he can answer, Mai tugs at your arm, a fierce scowl on her face. You stop for a second, taken aback by her expression. What had made her so upset?

"Oneechan, how rude!" You don't reply perplexed at what she is talking about. Looking to Akashi for some help, all he gives you is a shoulder shrug.

"What do you mean, Mai-chan?"

"I MEAN, how rude of you to flirt with Kai-chan in front of YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

You come to a complete stop at that. Akashi too seems a little taken off guard.

"My WHAT?!"

"Your boyfriend, DUH! I mean you talked about him at dinner, he came over to the house this morning and you even brought him to ice cream. Not to mention he bought it for us. It's obvious that he's jealous." You start to laugh, tears pool in the creases of your eyes.

"Mai, haha, that's haha the funniest, oh my gosh…" You can't even finish your sentence your breath is coming in too fast.

"Is not! I'm serious Oneechan." You finally pull yourself together.

"Come on, back me up here." You turn to Akashi only to find that he has continued walking and is now a couple feet ahead of you. Not just that, but he just passed your house too. Quickly giving Mai the key and telling her to head inside, you jog to catch up to Akashi. You grab his right bicep announcing that you had gotten him, a silly grin on your face. He shrugs off your hand, picking up his pace. Your eyebrows knit closer together. You sprint to get ahead of him.

"Hey! Seriously what's the matter? You seem a little more brooding than usually." He steps past you, bumping your shoulder not so gently. 'You have got to be kidding.' You grab his arm this time with a strong grip.

"I'm talking to you! You can't just ignore me!" You just about yell at him, which makes him stop. Prying your fingers away from his arm he turns to face you.

"I can ignore whom I please, especially a peasant who's forgotten their place." Your frown deepens at his choice of words.

"For the love of- are we seriously back to this? I thought we got over this at my house this morning." He turns away from you and continues walking.

"God, you're such an inconsistent person! If you were going to be such an ass, I don't even know why you bothered to come by, let alone buy me and my little sister ice cream." You shout out, exasperated. He doesn't even seem fazed.

"And ya know what the worst part is? For a second there I thought there had to be more to the Emperor of Rakuzan, the great Akashi Seijuro, than the emotionally distant, slightly sadistic prick walking away from me! But I guess I was wrong. Thanks though, for saving me the trouble and disappointment of actually trying to get to know you." At that you turn around and bolt into your home. You're in such a hurry to get inside you don't even notice that he stops and looks back, a pained expression on his face. You push past Mai and her questions, your feet fly up the stairs. You slam your door shut and you fall on your bed. You grab the nearest pillow, pull it to your face and scream. When you finish screaming you touch your face confused to find it wet. You don't remember when you started to cry.

* * *

Akashi walks next to you, the close proximity making him irrationally flustered. He decides to stay quiet. He muses silently as Mai takes the lead into the ice cream shop, her excitement almost tangible. While in line he catches you looking around the shop and the disappointed noise you release when what he assumes is the person you are looking for is nowhere to be found.

"What's the matter? Your boyfriend not here?" He questions, paying close attention to your reaction. He narrows his eyes at your blush.

"Kai is not my boyfriend, he's a… just a friend." He gives you a disbelieving look, not buying for a minute that this Kai is just a friend. Especially with your lack of an honorific, he is definitely something more. That fact bothers Akashi more than he is willing to let on. He holds his tongue, thinking it better than to stir a fuss when you pointedly end the conversation.

When it gets to be their turn in line he has no idea what to order. He can't remember the last time he was at an ice cream shop. His father strictly banned such outings for their obvious lack of necessity and unhealthiness. He looks to you, confused and unsure of what to do as the cashier eagerly awaits his order. He lets out a breath when you order for him. The earlier worry eases away. Seeing you reach for your wallet he almost laughs. Acting quicker he takes out a couple loose bills and places them on the counter. Smirking at the look you give him, he leaves to walk over to a table by some windows. Mai takes the seat across and Akashi feels a slight disappointment when you take the seat next to your sister rather than the one next to him. He quickly warms up though: you're staring closely at him. Feeling the heat in his cheeks beginning to rise he turns his head to try and hide. You have him so distracted he doesn't even hear the order being called. He snaps out of his feelings as soon as an auburn haired boy in the shop uniform stops at their table.

When said boy begins to crack jokes with you, revealing a side of warmth to you Akashi can't help but want for himself, he knows immediately that he must be the Kai you mentioned. Growing more and more aggravated at his continued talking, when you introduce him Akashi pointedly ignores the boy's outstretched hand. He sees your glare, but still refuses to acknowledge the boy. When he finally gets called away, Akashi shakes himself off. But when Kai comes back to take a lick of your ice cream, anger flares in his chest. You don't notice the look Kai gives Akashi after: a challenge. Akashi all but loses his mind. He decides to just sit and glare at you, leaving the soft serve untouched. When you finally decide to leave, he can't help the relief that floods him. He decides to wait awhile before bringing up Kai.

"You are sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"I said he wasn't didn't I?"

"You call him by his first name and don't even bother to use an honorific. That's a little intimate."

"Yeah, well we're friends. Maybe not for the longest time, but we're close. So, yeah I call him by his first name and I don't use an honorific. Why is it so important to you?"

Akashi grits his teeth at your question. You are so infuriating. Before he can retort, Mai tugs at your arm, a fierce scowl on her face that instantly silences him.

"Oneechan, how rude!"

He raises an eyebrow, just as confused as you about what she is talking about.

"What do you mean, Mai-chan?"

"I MEAN, how rude of you to flirt with Kai-chan in front of YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Akashi stops mid stride, knowing all too well where this is going. His mind going back the rant Mai had given him about the same thing when they had first met earlier that day.

"My WHAT?!"

"Your boyfriend, DUH! I mean you talked about him at dinner, he came over to the house this morning and you even brought him to ice cream. Not to mention he bought it for us. It's obvious that he's jealous."

When you start to laugh, a pierce of pain shoots itself in his heart. Irritated that he was letting such a trivial being affect him in such a way, the Emperor picks up his pace. Quickly passing your house, he walks towards his car.

He hears you ask to back you up, but he doesn't even turn around. Mind set on forgetting you ever existed and that anyone came as close as you did to breaking the hard exterior he puts up. When you grasp his bicep and say, "I got you" as if you are in some game of tag, he shakes loose of your grasp and hurries closer to his car. You stubbornly sprint in front of him, which only serves to make him more agitated with you.

"Hey! Seriously what's the matter? You seem a little more brooding than usual."

He steps past you, bumping your shoulder not so gently. You grab his arm this time with a strong grip. Akashi continues to walk, he can't stop because God knows what would happen if he did.

"I'm talking to you! You can't just ignore me!"

You just about yell at him, which makes him stop. He pries your fingers away from his arm and he turns to face you. Anger and some other emotion he's never felt before flare up in him.

"I can ignore whom I please, especially a peasant who's forgotten their place."

He notices the frown on your face deepen and that gives him pause. This shouldn't be bothering you.

"For the love of- are we seriously back to this? I thought we got over this at my house in the morning."

He turns away from you and continues walking.

"God, you're such an inconsistent person! If you were going to be such an ass, I don't even know why you bothered to come by, let alone buy me and my little sister ice cream."

Akashi tries his best to shut out your words, he can't let them get to him. It would be disgraceful for a person of his status to be hurt by such things, they, he was above it.

"And ya know, what the worst part is? For a second there I thought there had to be more to the Emperor of Rakuzan, the great Akashi Seijuro, than the emotionally distant, slightly sadistic prick walking away from me! But I guess I was wrong. Thanks, though, for saving me the trouble and disappointment of actually trying to get to know you."

He stops at that; no one has ever said such things to him. Attempt to get to know him? It was an unheard of action; no one got to know him or at least tried too. He turns his head, a pained expression on his face as he watches you run inside your house. He sees Mai poke her head out of the doorway before quickly closing it. He doesn't know how he makes it home, through the front door or into the shower, hoping to wash the pain away. What had you done to him?

* * *

When you wake up, you grab for your phone. Bolting up at the time, it was 12! 'What the hell?' You'd never slept in so late, especially on a Sunday. You march to the bathroom, turning on the water you get ready for your bath. You soak for well over an hour, your fingers and toes wrinkling up. Drying yourself off, you wipe the fog off the mirror and stare at your reflection. Your eyes are swollen and puffy, rimmed with red. You can't remember the last time you had cried so hard. You run your hands through your hair, letting a breath out and wrapping the towel around your body you head back to your room to change. You make your way downstairs and into the kitchen, completely confused as to why your house is so eerily quiet.

Reaching the kitchen you see a note on the counter top. Apparently your parents had decided to spend the day out together with Mai. Leaving you behind on the grounds of the amount of distress you expressed in your on and off crying the past night. Cringing at the last part of the note, you scruple it up and throw it away.

'Why did Akashi's words, more like lack of words hurt so much. You barely knew the guy. Yesterday was probably the first normal interaction either of you had had with the other since you'd first met.'

Shaking your head clear, you think about what you want to spend the rest of the day doing. Deciding on finishing your homework, before all else you grab a snack from the fridge and head back to your room.

(A few hours later)

Feeling proud of yourself and the homework you just finished, you sit back and smile. Even if he was a giant ass, you had to give it to him. Akashi was a pretty decent tutor. Freezing at the sudden realization that you would still have to have tutoring sessions with him, your mind begins to race. Getting up you pull on an old hoodie, write your family a note and head to school. Hopefully your homeroom teacher will be at school and you can beg him to switch your tutor.

As you walk up and through the entrance gates the eerie quiet puts you on edge. So much so you don't even hear the sounds of squeaking shoes and the shouts of the basketball team. You make your way towards the teacher offices, crossing your fingers in the hopes that your teacher will be there. Sliding the door open, you announce your arrival and take a timid bow. Pulling yourself up right you scan the few occupied cubicles. Your heart falls as you realize your teacher isn't here. Apologizing for the interruption you make your way towards the exit. You stare out of the windows into the courtyard and just as you're about to turn away a flash of red catches your eye. You stop and watch the blur of motion from the window. You lose them as they enter what you guess must be the gym. And then you have a very stupid idea.

* * *

_A/N: Comments_, love, questions and critiques are appreciated (like seriously, I think I'm writing Akashi in character but I can't really tell). I'm not sure if I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, but I'm really happy with Chapter 8. Which will be posted tomorrow around the same time, promise! In good faith here is a sneak peek:

You gulp; you've never seen him with that expression on his face before. He lets go of your wrist and his hand moves toward your face. His fingertips ghosting your cheek, they hover over your lips. You think about licking his fingers just to see him freak out, but decide otherwise. His thumb is reaching out as if to brush against your bottom lip.


	8. Clash of an Emperor and an Empress

_A/N: As promised._

* * *

Clash of an Emperor and an Empress

You race down the stairs into the courtyard, making a quick left in the direction where you had lost sight of Akashi. You hurry towards the gym doors, stopping before opening them. Your mind has finally caught up to you, 'what the hell did you think stalking and then confronting him at his practice would accomplish?' Shrugging it off you open the doors, sneak in and close them quietly behind yourself. You move towards the sound of squeaking sneakers, you peek around the corner and gulp. The entire team is on the court taking part in some kind of fast break drill? You had no actual idea; basketball was not your thing. What was even less your thing was the fact that half the team was shirtless. You scan all the players, most interested in the ones without a shirt on and you feel your heart drop when you notice that Akashi is not one of the shirtless players.

'Oh no, oh no, no, no. I can't be fantasizing about him shirtless! This is so wrong in so many different ways, God help me.'

You shake your head in an attempt to clear the extremely alarming thoughts racing through your mind. You raise your hands to your face, rubbing your palms against your cheeks.

'That's it. This was a horrible idea, a complete and utter un-thought-out, stupid idea.'

You quickly turn away from the oblivious boys, hoping to hightail it out of the gym before any of them notice your presence. Unluckily for you, fate had other plans. Right as you turn to leave, a shirtless player rounds the corner walking right into you. You squeeze your eyes shuts, mortified at being caught in what would undoubtedly be seen as a very creepy peep session. You hurry and try to explain,

"It's not what it looks like! I… I was looking for someone and I was about to leave because I couldn't find them and oh God, don't think I'm a creep."

You look up and just about die. Standing in front of you shirtless and kinda sweaty, gross, is none other than Prince Prick himself. You let out a very loud and startling screech, making everyone practicing stop and stare in your direction. You see Akashi scrunch up his nose, he grabs at you and turns to drag you out of the gym. Not before he turns and shouts something to Reo? You aren't paying much attention; you are too busy trying not to gawk at his shirtlessness. 'He may be a prick, but he is a prick with nice abs.' He drags you out of the doors and into the courtyard. And you both just stand there and he's not making any eye contact and you're getting uncomfortable because when he grabbed you, he grabbed your hand and he still has it in his grip. You clear your throat and slightly yank your hand, which he drops.

"What do you want?"

"Blunt and straight to the point, classy Akashi-san." You roll your eyes and continue talking,

"I want two things. The first thing is please put on a shirt, it's disgusting to see you shirtless," you mentally face-palm at the lie, "and secondly you can't be my tutor anymore." He obliges your first request, pulling a practice jersey from where he must have tucked it into his shorts over his head and around his body. Then he addresses your second request,

"That won't be possible, all other math tutors are already tutoring someone. You're stuck with me and since my will and word are absolute there is nothing you or anyone else for that matter can do about it."

You take in a frustrated breath he is something else entirely. You reply just as haughtily.

"I'm talking to my homeroom teacher as soon as I see him tomorrow. So you and your absoluteness can shove it!"

He still doesn't look at you or attempt to make eye contact, even when he was talking. It was like you weren't even there and that just throws fuel on the spark he made with his last comment.

"Why won't you look at me when you talk? Or at least look me in the eye when I speak to you!" You shove him back a couple steps in your anger.

That gets his attention and for the first time he makes eye contact and what you see makes your blood chill. You have never seen eyes full of such contempt and directed at you no less. You try to steel yourself for his response and from the look in his eyes it won't be good.

"The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me. Know your place." 1

You stop, everything in your body stills. You look at him and all you see is a wall, a wall so enforced you laugh at ever thinking you could break it down. And then you start to ache, you ache for what a lonely existence it must be as an Emperor. You take a soft breath in and stare at him building up your resolve. Emperors weren't the only ones drawn in by a challenge and the conviction that their will was absolute. You quirk your lip and give him a grin, catching him slip as confusion quickly flicks across his face and just as quickly disappears.

"We'll see. One of these days I'm gonna make that wall of yours come crashing down and I'll be there to tell you 'absolute my ass.' Just you wait." You finish with one of your most genuine smiles, turn on your heel and walk towards the school's gate. You look back just to savor his expression one last time.

'Damn it feels good to get under his skin.'

* * *

Akashi stands there, watching your back as you walk out between the two entrance gates and turn the corner. He doesn't have much time to process all that was just said due to the explosion of noise behind him. He quickly turns himself around to catch a handful of the Rakuzan players tumbling out of what he presumes was their hiding spot. Attempting to control his temper he barks at the team to get back inside before he makes them run an extra ten laps around the school to the already set five. Walking briskly into the gym he ignores the look his vice-captain keeps throwing his way.

(A few hours later)

Akashi catches his breath as he walks back inside the gym. The rest of the Emperor's team a few laps behind. As they begin to trickle in some collapse into fits of sucking in oxygen, some eye the captain with not so hidden resentment and others begin gathering their stuff, ready to leave. Calling time as the last member enters the gym, Akashi watches as the gym empties in seconds. Not yet ready to head home, he walks over to a rack hosting basketballs. He dribbles a little, before acting out a crossover and taking a jump shot. Mid jump he tenses at a sudden noise, but nonetheless the shot goes in. He smirks conceitedly: everything he did was absolute.

"Didn't even fall off balance Sei-chan." He turns around to look at his vice-captain who is standing at the half court line.

"Reo, you should know by now: everything I want, everything I command, everything I **will** is **absolute**. Nothing gets in the way of that."

"Not even a (H/C) haired girl, who is I quote 'gonna make that wall of yours come crashing down'?"

The vice-captain lets out a harsh guffaw. The mere thought of someone attempting to get to know Akashi Seijuro is hysterical. He had only known the Rakuzan player a short while, but still he had given up on trying to crack this nut, pun intended, a long while ago.

"Didn't I just say nothing gets in the way of me being absolute? Anyway that girl is nothing, a speck of dust, troublesome and insignificant."

"That's the problem Sei-chan. You finding her troublesome **is** significant. She's going to throw you off balance and as your senior, vice-captain and just a person who dislikes when people do foolish things: I'm telling you to stop."

Akashi's eyes flash and he quickly approaches Reo.

"You may be my senior and my vice-captain, but don't forget **I am the Emperor of Rakuzan High and your opinions hold little importance off the court: don't forget your place Mibuchi**."

Akashi stalks out of the gym leaving his vice-captain with a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, his eyebrows drawn into a deep frown and a concern for his captain taking root.

Akashi exits through the gates, spotting his car immediately he waves his hand calling it over. His driver opens his door and he slips into the back seat. He leans his head against the window and feels his eyes quickly close. He starts out of his sleep when the car stops moving. Collecting himself before his driver makes it to the back door, he exits the car marching up his steps, through the wide doors and into the entry room. Deciding to come back down and eat after taking a shower, the grimy feeling his chilled sweat is making him uncomfortable. Akashi slowly walks up the stairs to his room. Before undressing he pulls out a clean pair of boxers and an old basketball jersey. His father would be furious if he found out what his son was wearing to sleep. Apparently even in your sleep as an Akashi you are meant to be presentable or so he was told. Snickering he grabs his towel and heads into the bathroom. After showering and changing into his pajamas he heads down stairs where he eats leftovers of whatever his father ate for dinner. It was bland and left him unfulfilled. However, it would do. Once back in his room Akashi settles into his blankets closing his eyes.

* * *

You're walking down the hallway at school, trying your best not to get jostled around. A firm hand on your arm pulls you into a closed off classroom. Confused out of your mind you look around and see Akashi looking at you a perplexed expression on his face. One moment he is 5 feet away from you and the next he's grabbing you by the waist and pulling you closer as his lips meet yours. You let out a startled yelp at the sudden contact. It doesn't take long to twine your hands into his red locks though. The softness of his hair rather surprising, you muse as he sets you onto an empty desk. Getting frustrated at his timidity you lick his bottom lip hoping he'll get the memo. He doesn't so you nibble on his lip instead, instantly getting his mouth open. Your tongue explores and makes light contact with his. A power struggle ensues, making you both shiver. His hands travel down your waist and to your thighs. You sigh into to the kiss as his nimble fingers trace patterns up the inside of your thigh, getting closer and closer to your center.

"Seijuro. " You moan into his lips, your fingers tightening in his hair. You pull him closer, your groins rubbing. One of your hands leaves his hair and travels down to the waistband of his pants, slipping past the fabric you grab hi-

Akashi bolts up right your name on his lips. He is drenched in sweat and his breathing is ragged. Blinking the sleep and confusion out of his eyes. He prays that what he thinks just happened didn't happen. The uncomfortable wetness between his legs he feels as he shifts slightly is all the confirmation he needs. Holding in the scream that is trying to fight it's way out, he pulls his covers off and clenches his jaw at the mess in his bed. Reo's words echoing in the back of his head as he strips the bed and jumps into the shower to clean up and get ready for school.

* * *

You make it home content with your plan and ready to take the Emperor down a notch.

When you wake up the next morning you have a smile on your face. Your family too surprised to mention your complete 180. You practically hum your favorite tune all the way to school. By lunch you're ready to scout for the Emperor. You find him in an empty classroom playing a solo game of shogi. He looks up and you notice the color begin to drain from his face. You falter at the unusual lack of control but recover quickly.

"Today after school."

He looks at you, startled and if you didn't know any better a blush was dusting his cheeks.

"What?" Huffing you roll your eyes and cross your arms, shifting your weight to one hip. You pretend not to notice the way his eyes follow your every movement.

"I can't do Saturday's anymore. My boss is making me work them because apparently I'm a customer favorite. So today after school and every day from here on out you'll be tutoring me."

"That won't work. I have basketball after school. "

"Well then I guess I'll be joining you for practice your majesty. "

You take the ends of your skirt and mockingly curtsy. You see him flare his nostrils visibly upset.

"I said that **wouldn't** **work**."

"And **I said it would**. You might say your will and blah-blah is absolute, but just 'cause you say it doesn't mean I'm going to 1 believe it and 2 follow it. See you on the court." You snort at your attempt at a joke. It pushes Akashi over the edge. You walk out of the classroom, but you don't get far when you hear the sound of splintering wood. You stop for a second concerned by the noise, but ultimately decide not to check it out afraid of what you might find.

* * *

Akashi is furious. The shogi pieces are scattered on the floor along with the splintered board. He wasn't prepared to see you. The way his body reacted to the sight of you, drawing the images of his dream to the forefront of his mind, had thrown him off. And your demanding tone, telling him what he would do. It was outrageous! You had just crossed a line you were going to regret crossing. He takes in a short shallow breath, collecting himself. He leaves the mess to be cleaned up by someone of little importance. Calmly walking into his classroom he relishes in the silence and the uncomfortable shifting everyone takes on at his presence.

(Afterschool)

Akashi walks into the gym and instantly becomes enraged. There you are surrounded by half of **his** team, all of them asking you questions and gawking. It was humiliating.

"Everyone **out now**. If by three you're still in the gym and not running laps you'll play one-on-one with me all of practice. One, two, thr-."

Every player bolts straight for the gym doors, a couple almost get trampled in the frantic process. None of the players are willing to risk having to play Akashi himself all of practice. That leaves you alone with him for about 5 minutes give or take, definitely enough time. Akashi approaches you quickly, struggling to keep his hormones and bodily reactions in check. When he finally reaches you, he corners you against the stage and begins to scold you like a child.

* * *

As soon as he opens his mouth you know everything he says will be going in one ear and out the other. As he "scolds" you for distracting his team, you take a moment to watch him. His multi colored eyes are gorgeous; the red matches his hair almost to the T, while the gold stands out against his pale skin. Your eyes slowly travel down to his lips. While they are thin they look plump. You let your eyes travel down to his torso. The image of him shirtless flashing in to replace the shirt he's wearing. Once you finish admiring his body you look at his hair, the redness rather odd. Considering that most the people in Japan have brown or black hair or a mix between the two. 'Did he dye it?' Without fully being conscious of your decision you reach your hand out towards his hair. Your fingers just barely touch the tips when a hard pressure on your wrist brings you back to reality. You look up and see Akashi staring at you his face blank, but his grip on your wrist ever so slightly tightening.

"It's not proper etiquette to touch someone's hair without permission (L/N)."

"It's not proper etiquette to say my last name without an honorific Akashi-**san**, especially since we are neither friends nor are we familiar."

The grip on your wrist loosens and so you run your fingers through his hair.

"It's so soft," you mumble as you continue to run your fingers through his hair. He shudders every time you push your fingers into his scalp and you can't help but grin. You let your hand drop, his grip on your wrist still not letting you loose. You stare at him and he stares back. You gulp; you've never seen him with that expression on his face before. He lets go of your wrist and his hand moves toward your face. His fingertips ghosting your cheek, they hover over your lips. You think about licking his fingers just to see him freak out, but decide otherwise. His thumb is reaching out as if to brush against your bottom lip. Before he completes his action, you hear the approaching steps of the team coming through the gym doors. For some reason you don't want them to see Akashi like he is now, so you do the only reasonable thing there is to do. You grab a basketball and throw it as hard as you can at his face. The previous look he had on quickly vanishing.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for being mean to your team and just for being such a grade A ass in general." You quip back, hoping this distracted the team enough so that if they did see anything it would be quickly forgotten.

The stare at you in awe, no one had ever stood up to Akashi like that and survived. You catch their looks and give them a wave. You grab your backpack and jump to perch on top of the stage. You watch practice unfold and are taken aback at the team's endurance. If you had to do half of what they did you know you'd be dead halfway through it all. Every time you have a question you just shout it out and practice stops so Akashi could walk over to your perch and explain what you didn't understand. By the end of practice you and the team had a system going. One player would scratch the back of their head twice and two minutes later, so that it wasn't too obvious, you'd raise your voice and shout out a question effectively pausing practice and giving everyone time to rest. When Akashi called time you were oddly disappointed. You had enjoyed your time with the team, it definitely wasn't the fact that seeing Akashi in his element was a turn on. You gather your stuff and hop off your perch. Per usual Akashi attempts to be the chivalrous asshole and is there to give you his hand which you of course haven't noticed before jumping off. A couple of disorienting bumps and awkward body contact moments later he has his arm wrapped around your waist and you're clenching the front of his shirt for dear life. You clear your throat trying not to notice the tingles the feeling of his palm against your back is giving you. Or the fact that you keep thinking how easy it would be to lean in a bit closer and find out how soft his lips really are.

"T-thank you Seijuro."

You pale at your lapse of composure. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I just do that? He's going to lose his mind.'

"You're welcome (F/N)."

You start. Hearing him say your first name makes you unbelievably flustered. Distressed at the sudden warmness in your cheeks and stomach you abruptly pull yourself out of his grasp and race towards the exit. You barely stop to say bye to the rest of the team, you need to get home. You don't like the way you are beginning to feel towards Rakuzan's Emperor.

* * *

_A/N: It took 8 chapters to get here! You and Akashi are obviously developing feelings for each other (exciting am I right?!). Perusal your comments, love, questions and critiques are appreciated. Especially in regards to the development of characters/relationships/plot. I do really want to hear what you all have to say._

_1\. I took these lines straight from the manga; the creative genius behind them is not mine (unfortunately)._


	9. Emperor & Empress Discover New Emotions

_A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I graduated HS, got my first job and had major writers block. I hop enjoy it because things are heating up. Last thing: Saba Shiouaki (grilled mackerel), Nikujaga (meat and potato stew), Sunomono (cucumber salad), Miso Soup, and Genmai (brown rice) is what you have for dinner. Read on &amp; ENJOY!_

_ps. All the love in the comments really helped get me through the writers block - thank you for the kind words _❤️

* * *

An Emperor and Empress Discover New Emotions

Akashi watches as you run out of the gym and a sickening feeling takes root in his gut. He'd gone and done it. You obviously didn't mean to call him by his first name; let alone in such an intimate manner. But his name on your lips, they way it rolled off your tongue. It was a sound that gave him pleasure only matched by the sound of a net swishing after one of his shots goes in. It was reaffirming of his existence. He almost calls out your name to apologize but a voice inside his mind stops him. 'You are an Akashi, the heir to more wealth and power than any peasant girl could possibly understand. We don't chase after peasants, we don't let peasants say our first name. We are better than that girl and you should be ashamed.' The thought startles Akashi and he takes a step back, dazed. When he finally shakes it off his team has made a circle around him all of them with displeased facial expressions.

"What'd you do to (FN)-chan!"

"Yeah, what did you do? She didn't even say goodbye properly."

"This is why our team can't have nice things! You scare everyone away!"

"Akashi . . ."

"Shut up! All of you. How dare any of you speak to me and of me so familiarly. Leave. Out of this gym and out of my sight before you lose your spot on this team."

Everyone quits talking. Taking careful steps backwards the entire team pales at the voice. Akashi had never taken on such a shaken demeanor before; not even during the worst of trials. His voice lacked his usual authority and instead held . . . Distress. It was scarier than seeing him in all his glory on the court. No one stuck around to get to the bottom of their captain's change in attitude. Instead everyone quickly packed their bags and scurried toward the door. Akashi returns to his brooding only to glance up out of his stupor at the sound of yelling. Irritated at the disruption of his quiet, he walks towards the noise. His team is in a frenzy. Everyone is arguing over some object that is being obscured from his vision.

"What the hell is going on here? I distinctly remember telling each and every one of you to get out of my gym. And what do I find? I find you all fighting over a," he snatches the object from the player who had it gripped tightly, "a phone!"

"Not just any phone!"

"Yeah that's right."

"It's (F/N)-chan's phone."

"That's right and I'm going to go and bring it back to her."

"Like hell you are! I'm her favorite so I'm bringing it back to her."

"You didn't even talk to her! She obviously liked me better."

"In your dreams."

And so the frenzy starts up again and Akashi has no choice but to take matters into his own hands.

"Enough! I'm going to be the one to bring (F/N) back her phone because it looks like I'm the only player on this team with his head screwed on straight!"

His statement doesn't go over too well with the rest of the team. Their shouts of indignation, outrage, and disappointment fall on deaf ears. So what Akashi had been the reason you'd dropped your phone in the first place? If that was the logic being used then it was also logical he be the one to bring it back to you.

As Akashi makes his way out of the gym he fails to notice his vice captain shooting him very strange looks. It appears that no one else noticed the Emperor's use of your first name. For Reo this didn't bode well: for Akashi or for the team.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home! We're in the kitchen."

You slip your feet out of your shoes and change into your indoor slippers. You carefully walk towards the kitchen as the wonderful aroma wafting from it speaks to your stomach. On your way you can't help but think about Akashi. A blush dusts your cheeks at the sound of his voice saying your name echoes in your head. Making it to the kitchen you can't stop the smile you feel tugging at the end of your lips. Your father is talking excitedly to Mai as they both set the table. Your mom is humming quietly to herself as she finishes making the sunomono.

"It smells delicious Mama."

"Well it better, I spent all afternoon prepping."

Your watch as your dad walks up from behind and folds her into a gentle embrace. He whispers something into her ear and she giggles. At the sound you let out a small sigh. Your mind wanders to a certain redhead and what it would be like to have him hold you gently in his arms. Your fantasy is rudely interrupted by the sound of your doorbell. You move towards the door but your dad waves you off.

"Finish helping Maiko set the table. I've got the door."

"Will do!"

You nod gently and turn towards your little sister who is struggling to reach the glasses. Shaking your head to yourself you walk over to help her. At the sound of your father returning you turn around to make a joke about his genes not kicking in with Mai being so short, but instead you drop the glass you'd been holding.

"(F/N)!" Your mom rushes towards you. Her expression riddled with worry.

"What are you doing in my house?" Your tone is anything but welcoming.

"(F/N), how rude of you! Akashi-san has traveled all the way here after his practice to give you your phone. You should be grateful."

"Good grief Papa! It's not like he had to travel across a mountain range in subzero weather. We literally live six blocks from my school. . ."

You stop talking at your father's look. He is not pleased at all by your ingratitude. Mai gives you a side long glance. Her young mind trying to understand why you were being so hostile to the guy of your affections.

"(F/N), please move carefully. There is glass at your feet that I have yet to sweep up."

You take careful steps out of the crash zone as your mom with intense precision sweeps up all the little flecks of glass that only she would be able to see. She straightens up, dumps the contents of her dustpan in the trash, and proceeds to baffle everyone in the kitchen.

"Akashi-san, I thank you for bringing home my daughter's phone. I apologize on her behalf for her rudeness. As a thank you why don't you stay for dinner?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Akashi shouts. He simply has a sly grin on his face.

* * *

Akashi walks up to your door uncharacteristically nervous. He's never done anything like this in his 17 years of life. No one had ever caught his attention as full heartedly as you had. No one had been worthy. He swallows his fears and presses his index finger against the doorbell. A few seconds pass and Akashi begins to become impatient. 'What am I doing? Father would have a fit if he found out.'

"Can I help you?"

The deep voices catches Akashi off guard and he almost steps backwards - **almost**. He looks up and freezes. The man in front of him looks exactly like you. A carbon copy to be exact. It was weirder than the first time he had ever seen Maiko.

"Ah . . ."

"You sure you have the right address?"

Akashi flares up at the hidden jibe.

"I am well aware of where I am and my purpose for being so." He pulls himself upright and continues,

"My name is Akashi Seijuro. I am in class 2C and I tutor your daughter (L/N) (F/N). She forgot her phone and I took it upon myself to bring it back."

Akashi watches as your father nods silently.

"Okay, come on in. (F/N)'s in the kitchen you can drop it off yourself."

"I can what?"

He looks back towards Akashi a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well don't you want to give it to her? You did come all this way."

Akashi has to keep himself from lashing out. It seems that you got your infuriating attitude from your father. What a pain.

Akashi makes his way into the kitchen and he feels his breath catch at the sight of you. He starts to say something but as you turn to face him and your father you drop one of the glasses you're holding and your smile becomes a grimace.

"(F/N)!" Your mom rushes towards you. Her expression is riddled with worry. The scene pierces something in Akashi and he shifts his weight.

"What are you doing in my house?" Your tone is anything but welcoming and Akashi gets ready to retort about your manners. Your father beats him to it.

"(F/N), how rude of you! Akashi-san has traveled all the way here after his practice to give you your phone. You should be grateful."

"Good grief Papa! It's not like he had to travel across a mountain range in subzero weather. We literally live 6 blocks from my school. . ."

Akashi watches the exchange and can't help but feel a little bit victorious. That'd show you. Your father obviously has manners. It was unfortunate that you didn't pick them up. As the argument comes to a close your mother caches Akashi's attention. What happens next not even Akashi saw coming.

"Akashi-san I thank you for bringing home my daughter's phone. I apologize on her behalf for her rudeness. As a thank you why don't you stay for dinner?"

The resounding screech of everyone's reactions don't phase the Emperor. Instead with a sly grin he says,

"Why I'd be honored to share a meal with the (L/N) family."

Your mom nods her head and quickly resumes her finishing touches for the meal. Akashi stands around casually taking in the scenery. Your kitchen still looked the same: the window over the sink still let in the last bits of sun, the wooden table that looked older than even your parents stands neatly in the middle, and stacks of clean dishes waiting to be put up litter the countertops.

"Alright everyone, dinner is served."

Akashis walks towards the nearest chair. He reaches to pull it out and take a seat, but your hand on his stops him.

"That's Mai's seat."

Akashi doesn't bother responding instead he looks around the table and grins.

"Well it looks like Maiko-chan is sitting across from us." It felt good to Akashi to see you get flustered at the sight of your sister already in a seat eagerly waiting to be served.

"It looks like she is."

* * *

You begrudgingly take your seat next to Akashi. As the food comes around you feel yourself start to relax. So what he was invading your space. It felt kind of nice having him next to you. The gentle back and forth of your legs grazing. It was hypnotic.

You decide to start with a hearty serving of the Nikujaga. The stew's warmth quickly spreads to the rest of your body. As you finish your stew a sharp pain in your shin almost makes you choke on the small piece of Saba Shioyaki you'd just eaten. You look up and Mai is staring intently to your right. Careful as to not draw your parents attention you cast a sidelong glance in that direction. Your eyebrows knit together as you quickly take in Akashi's demeanor. His breathing is labored and you swear you can see the light tint of a blush ghosting his cheeks. You turn your eyes back towards Mai who takes a moment in her conversation with your parents to glance down to your right. Taking her cue you look down and blanch. Your right hand is no longer holding your napkin to your lap. Instead it's laying flat on Akashi's left thigh and your thumb is rubbing soft circles into his shorts. Your face heats up and you snatch your hand away from its incriminating position. You don't look at Mai and make a point of edging your chair over a bit to the left, hoping the extra distance will cool the fast pace beating of your heart.

"(F/N)?"

"(F/N)!"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You've barely touched your Saba Shioyaki or your Sunomono. You usually can't stay away from either." Your mother's words make you realize just how out of it you had been. Everyone's plates are scattered with what little remains of the night's dinner.

"Sorry Mama, I'm not feeling too well."

Your mother's quiet nod is all the permission you need. You push back your chair, grab your plate, and head towards the sink. As you clear what is left on your plate into the trash your mind begins to race. What had you been thinking? If either of your parents had seen what you had been doing, the blood in your faces drains at even the thought. However, even amidst the possible consequences you feel no regret for your actions. Instead you're a little intrigued. It was obvious that it was you who had made Akashi's usually poised demeanor crumble. In a twisted way you felt powerful and just a little bit vindictive. Shelving your newfound power for a later date you finish cleaning your dishes and place them into your dishwasher. As you turn to head back to the table a body blocks your path. Without even having to look up, you know it's Akashi. He brushes past you and you hear him begin to clear his own dishes. You walk towards the table and take your seat. The rest of your family is in a heated debate over this year's Winter Cup tournament. You manage to not get sucked in although you did have your opinions on Rakuzan's defeat and the Light/Shadow duo made up by Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya. You hide a quick grin when you think back to your lie when you said basketball wasn't your thing and Akashi's reaction. While you don't obsess over it, aren't too familiar with the terminology, you do keep up with it reasonably. You feel your resolve begin to break as Mai makes a comment on the complete impossibility that an entire team in the Zone could be taken down and that the tournament in fact was rigged, but your counter argument that Rakuzan had only lost by one never gets voiced. Akashi makes his way to the table and stands across from you. Your parents and Mai crane their necks to look at him.

"It was a pleasure to share a meal with you all. (L/N)-san your food was delectable, I now see why (F/N) adores her meals as much as she does."

Three pairs of eyes bore into you. In your head you're screaming, 'What was he thinking! I can't believe he didn't use an honorific. I'm going to kill him! That is if Papa doesn't kill him first' Everyone at the table is too stunned to respond. Taking their lapse in composure you stand up and make your way towards Akashi.

"I'll escort Akashi-**san** out."

Once close enough you grab him by the collar of shirt and rush towards your entry way. You slip off your indoor slippers and wait for him to do the same.

"Hurry up will you." All you get in response is grunt. Rolling your eyes you open your front door and step outside. You turn quickly to make sure he's with you. When he finally makes his way through the archway you close the door behind him. He turns to look at and you feel something tug at your heart. He had called you by your first name again. Twice in one day. You had no idea what it meant, but it felt inexplicably good and that scared you.

"You can't do that."

He raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Can't do what?"

"You can't call me by my first name without an honorific. You haven't even gotten my permission to call me by my **last name** without an honorific."

"..."

"I'm serious," you take a step towards him, "you barely know me. And I barely know you Akashi-san."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" You fake dumb and you can feel his irritation growing.

"Stop using that honorific."

You want to test how far you can push him. You lean in close.

"Make me."

"Fine."

He grabs your wrist and you gasp at the contact. He pulls you in closer and you can feel his breath tickling your neck as he leans his head down towards your ear.

"You are the most infuriating, pain in the neck, stubborn as a mule woman I have ever met. . . (F/N)."

At the sound of your first name you shiver against him. You can feel the smirk on his face. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making you loose a bit of composure you tilt your head back so you're nose to nose.

"You're right. I'm stubborn, I call your bullshit and I love giving you a hard time. And you? You're a pompous asshole who thinks the world revolves around his will."

As the last word leaves your mouth you have your free arm wrap around his neck bringing your lips mere centimeters apart. You feel his body stiffen at the increased proximity and it's your turn to smirk. Not wanting to give up the advantage you go all in. Teasingly you inch your lips closer to his until they are just barely touching. Taking it one step further you press your lips to his. The gentle kiss is the last straw. Akashi straightens up and pushes you back. You chuckle and that only seems to upset him more.

"That was fun! As a reward for being such a good sport I'll let you drop the honorific on my last name and I'll do the same. What do you say Akashi?"

Akashi doesn't even bother to respond. Instead he turns and makes his way towards his town car. You try to get his attention, but he appears to be dead set on ignoring you.

"Can I at least get my phone back? I mean you did come all this way."

That manages to get his attention. He stops and reaches for something in his pocket. It takes him a second to pull it out and even longer to hand it over.

"Hey! You better not be reading any of my messages!"

"As if the life of a simple peasant girl would be worth my attention."

"That's not how you were acting earlier." You cross your arms defensively. He was always deflecting and using his supposed superior standing as the be-all and end-all reason his actions were never legitimate.

"If calling you by your first name means this much to you I won't ever do it again. Nothing about you interests me and as far as I'm concerned what happened just a few moments ago was me taking part in a little uninhibited fun. Nothing more nothing less. I'll have forgotten about it by morning."

You step back stung by his words. You're almost too dazed to notice your phone coming at you. By reflex you catch it and watch Akashi's back as he makes his way to his car. The car pulls away and you're left feeling oddly empty. You have a realization and you slump against your steps. You had fallen for Rakuzan's Emperor and he had no interest in you.

* * *

"Sir?"

"What?" Akashi's voices cuts savagely against his car's usual quiet.

"What shall I tell your father about your absence and extended time away from home?"

"You will tell him nothing."

"But sir I doubt that's -"

"Were you not listening? I said say **nothing**. End of discussion if you value your job."

The driver ends the conversation, shaken my Akashi's outrage. He usually used car rides to calm down and recollect himself. To bring such strong and angry energy into the car - something was wrong.

Akashi huffs and readjusts his sitting position. The bulge in his pants only increases his current level of discomfort. He furiously attempts to think of something that will release the tension in his pants, but all he can think about is the soft brush of your lips against his. The feeling of your thumb rubbing circles into his thigh. Akashi has to hold back a groan as his body reacts to his thoughts. His car finally comes to a stop in front of his home. Akashi makes a break for the door. Racing up the steps, he fumbles for his keys the urgency to relieve himself escalating the closer he is to his bedroom. The door finally opens, but before he can head for the stairs he comes face to face with his father.

"Seijuro."

"Akashi-san." He holds back a feral grin at his father's sudden rigidity. Served the bastard right.

"Where have you been? It is well past your normal return time and the food left out for you to eat hasn't been touched."

"I had an errand to run after practice. It took me longer than expected." Akashi's words are strained, he was in no mood to keep up the necessary formality his father expected out of him.

"Now tell me. Where were you?"

"No."

"No?"

Akashi makes no response. He brushes past his father towards the main stairwell. His father grips his forearm and it takes all of Akashi's strength to keep from wincing.

"I hope this errand had nothing to do with the mess you made in your bed this morning. Don't think I am unaware of what transpires under my roof." The grip on his forearm loosens and Akashi shakes himself free and continues towards his room.

Once inside his bedroom Akashi closes the door and heads straight towards his bathroom. He turns on the water, strips off his clothes, and waits for the water to heat. Checking the temperature and reassured it's to his liking Akashi steps in. The conversation with his father had taken care of his erection. Akashi enjoys the feel of the water against his skin. He takes this time to think about you and the messages he had read before handing over your phone. They were all from Kai, asking if you'd join him at Rakuzan's summer festival. Akashi's teeth clench and he turns off the water. There was no way his was going to allow this to bother him - his subconscious however had other plans.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it feels kinda fillerish, but there are some nuggets of gold that I did enjoy writing &amp; if you all liked it then hey I can like it too. Y__our comments, love, questions and critiques are appreciated. I do really want to hear what you all have to say so don't be shy._

_ps. This story takes place after the Winter Cup and Akashi has already had his birthday hence him being 17._


	10. Empress Surrenders & Determined Emperor

_A/N: I'm on a roll, I've found my groove (yay!), and this chapter is 4k+ words. Anything in italics is a memory/flashback. Read on my loves_

* * *

An Empress Waives a White Flag &amp; an Emperor Becomes Determined

It had been over three weeks since your argument with Akashi after dinner. He was still your tutor, though you had tried on multiple occasions to change that, and things had definitely shifted. There was a new tension that could be felt by everyone in the gym when Akashi would stop practice to answer one of your questions. You both had made very conscious efforts to avoid the other during school, lest another blow up occur.

For you, the disintegration of you and Akashi's budding relationship hurt in ways you'd never imagined. Kai and Aiko (your best friend who has just returned from a family related absence) really helped keep you grounded. And as Akashi pushed you further away, Kai pulled you in closer. The crush you thought Akashi had silenced began to reawaken. It explains why you're currently waiting for Kai on the front steps of your house.

You check your phone for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. To say you were nervous would be an understatement. This was officially your first date with Matsuoka Kai. He had asked you out a week after the Akashi incident. You had turned so red you were sure you would burst into flames. You had been hanging out since then "unofficially."

"(F/N)?" You look up from your thought and smile. Kai looked so handsome. His auburn hair is styled neatly on top of his head, begging you to tossel it. The jeans he is wearing fit snuggly against his hips and you feel your face heat up at the thought. His white t-shirt gently accentuates the muscles of his upper body.

"Hi!"

You take his extended hand and stand up.

"You ready?"

"Of course. Honestly though, I'm really nervous."

Kai turns towards you- an eyebrow raised in question. You rub the side of your neck at your slip up.

"I mean, it's an actual date. I've never been on one before."

"But what about that time with Akashi at Brain Freeze?"

You bristle at the mention of his name.

"Doesn't count." Your curt response tells Kai all he needs to know. He takes a mental note to never bring up Akashi. He can't help the smile that starts to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing, I'm just really excited ya know?"

"Oh yeah?" Your voice lightens up and you gently brush up against Kai's shoulder.

"Yeah." He brushes up against you in return. You both chuckle and continue walking. You arrive at the train station. Unbeknownst to you- you're being followed.

* * *

"That's her right? She's smokin hot."

"Why are you asking me idiot? You're the one with the picture. Dumbass."

"Kagami-kun that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Can it Kuroko, they're on the move."

* * *

Kai leads you of the station, his hand gripping yours firmly. You try not to blush at the very public display of affection. The sun's rays beat gently against your shoulders and the back of your legs. You're happy you had decided to go with the light blue cami and your black mid thigh skirt. Its small flare made you want to twirl in the spring breeze.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Kai," you whine playfully, "tell me!"

He shakes his head and plows through a crowd. You stare at his back and zone out. He cranes his neck to check on you sharing a quick smile. For a split second though, he's not Matsuoka Kai. He's been replaced by a redhead with eyes that bore into your soul. You whisper his name,

Seijuro."

What was that (F/N)?"

Oh nothing, just mumbling to myself."

We're almost there."

Kai makes a quick turn and stops in front of a store. You break out into a toothy grin. The banner that hangs in front of the store reads: Come All Who Seek to Cook.

You didn't!"

Oh yes I did."

This time you grab Kai's hand and drag him into the store/restaurant. You'd only heard of these kinds of shops. You basically buy a time slot that comes with a small kitchen space and get to cook your own meal with ingredients provided by the store.

Alright! Let's get to this!"

Kai chuckles at your enthusiasm as you both tie aprons around your waists.

(one hour later)

It smells so good (F/N)."

Thanks, I tried to mimic one of my mom's recipes. Who would've thought they'd have hamburger meat today. Plus you helped a ton too Kai."

You turn towards Kai who's packing up the meal in to-go containers. He has a sheepish grin on his face. You take a closer look and let out a playfully exasperated sigh.

You've got some food on your face."

What do you mean? I would never get into the food without properly giving thanks." His coy tone only makes things funnier.

Ah huh, sure. That doesn't change the fact that you have food on your face. "

He proceeds to attempt to clear his face, but he keeps missing. A daring idea blossoms in mind.

Kai," he stops and looks at you, your tone of voice has changed, "come here."

He follows your request and when he is close enough, you reach for his chin and pull his face close. You lean in and press your lips against the piece of hamburger meat tucked against the left crease of his mouth. You part your lips slightly and lick it up. You feel the heat rising in Kai's face, so when you pull away you're not surprised by its redness.

There. I got it."

He just nods dumbly at you stunned. You poke his shoulder effectively helping him out of his stupor.

Can I ask you something?"

Yeah sure."

Why'd you ask me out?"

What?"

I mean, you've been giving off this vibe and it's a little confusing."

Me? Confusing? (F/N) if anyone is confusing it's you."

Okay, now you're making zero sense."

Kai frowns and tugs at his bottom lip - it's his thinking face.

I asked you out because I think you're really awesome. You're playful, but serious. Stubborn, but reasonably flexible. You've got this infectious personality that I want to be around all the time."

Oh. . ." You tug at the hem of your skirt, a bit overwhelmed at his confession.

Since we've been hanging out so much and you never brought it up I thought you were angry about how I asked. I thought I'd make today a special day as an apology, ya know?"

You were completely lost. 'What is this "it" he's talking about?'

Kai, I don't want to seem rude, but what're you talking about?"

His entire demeanor shifts and he seems to physically welt.

Were the messages that bad that you blocked them from your memory?"

What messages?"

The ones where I asked you to Rakuzan's end of the year festival." You feel your heart stop. You'd never been asked to a school festival before, not even in junior high. You think back and clench your jaw. 'That two timing piece of shit. He erased Kai's messages before he tossed me back my phone.' You look up from your realization and find Kai waiting for your reply.

I never got them, but I would love to go with you! That would make me so happy."

Kai's smile in that moment melts your heart. His hand reaches out and grabs yours giving it a light squeeze. The moment is interrupted as the manager enters your kitchen area.

You're time is almost up."

Okay. We'll be done soon."

Thank you, have a wonderful day."

The manager turns to leave, but pauses,

Congratulations by the way. I've heard great things about Rakuzan's end of the year festival."

Both you and Kai turn bright pink as your eyes scan the rest of the shop. It looks as though you had had an audience.

I'm going to go use the bathroom."

Gotcha, I'll wait outside."

You turn your head to look out the shop's windows and catch three pairs of eyes staring in your direction. 'What the hell?' You head out to investigate.

* * *

"Oh shit. She definitely saw us!"

Akashi is such a dumbass. How could he let such a total babe slip past him. Her figure. . ." Aomine begins hum in pleasure.

Aomine-kun, that is inappropriate and rude."

Aw, come on Tetsu. Don't act like you wouldn't bang her if you could." Kuroko lights up at Aomine's words. Thankfully Kagami steps in.

Back off Aho-mine. You're making Kuroko uncomfortable."

Aomine brings his hands up in mock surrender.

Sorry Baka-gami. I forgot Tetsu only has eyes for one person."

The suggestive look Aomine gives the pair has the light/shadow duo sputtering in denial.

Geez you both are so obvious. No one cares, just make it official already. Save everyone the fucking trouble of pretending like we can't connect the fucking dots." He then proceeds to make an obscene gesture with his hands.

Kuroko is about to chastise Aomine on his vulgarity, but a feminine voice interrupts the trio. All three boys pale as one thought passes through their minds: 'Akashi is so going to kill us.'

* * *

"Have you guys been following me?" The basketball players trip over potential answers - Kuroko ultimately takes the lead.

Of course not. Why would you think such a thing (L/N)-chan."

Aomine and Kagami facepalm. For someone with zero presence Kuroko was the worst at espionage.

Um. . . How do you know my name?"

None of the boys answer. Instead they begin to slowly back away.

Hey! You can't just leave. Answer my question."

Sorry no can do." The tall tanned boy with navy hair responds. You narrow your eyes as you take in their appearance. Kai comes up behind you concerned by your current situation. Something clicks.

Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Your fists clench at your sides.

"Aomine, Kagami, and Kuroko - where is he?"

How do you know who we are?"

Yeah, he said you didn't like basketball."

Fucking shit" Kuroko elbows Aomine who stifles a yelp.

"I lied. So fess up where is he?" Kai carefully butts in,

Um, who are we talking about"

You're even more than an idiot than Aomine."

Watch it Kagami." Both you and Aomine respond at the same time. Kagami rolls his eyes.

Kai, meet Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, and Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kai begins to put two and two together.

Are you serious?"

Dead serious. Now excuse me. Knowing Seijuro he's around here somewhere. He's too much of a control freak not to be."

You stalk off towards an out of place vehicle with tinted windows that's caught your attention. You use your knuckles to tap against the back window.

I know you're in there asshole."

The window slowly rolls down and Akashi's face is revealed. Your breath catches. You had missed his appearance. Shaking away the thoughts you straighten your back and proceed.

Open up, we need to talk."

Akashi begrudgingly unlocks the back door and slides over. His driver pulls down the barrier between the front and back of the car.

I can't believe you right now!" If you had the space you would be pacing.

You had two of your former teammates and one rival follow me on a date! Not to mention you deleted messages that Kai sent to me about the end of the year festival! Do you have no concept of privacy? Or how about a little bit of decency? It's been hard enough getting over whatever there was, if there was anything in the first place, between us when you basically stomped on my feelings and walked away! So how dare you snoop and try to disrupt the first thing that's actually helped me forget the pain. Pain you causes jackass. So for once could you follow your own damn set of rules and let this insignificant peasant girl live her life without you butting in? 'Cause from what you've been telling me it's really unbecoming of someone such as yourself to keep getting involved. Make up your mind, my heart can't handle your games."

You take a moment to catch your breath. You'd no idea you had been holding all of that in. You turn towards Akashi expectantly. He's just staring at you, his face unreadable. You take a shaky breath in. His attitude says it all.

I don't even know why I bothered to tell you all of that." You let out a huff of air and turn to unlock your door. Your conversation over.

Wait."

Why? You've made it pretty clear you want nothing to do with me. I'm done being your toy. It's not fair." You keep your back turned.

Look at me." You swallow before turning your head.

What is i-."

Your words are muffled by his lips against yours. Your response is instantaneous. Your arms wrap around his neck, your fingers tangle themselves in his hair. The feel of his hands against your face lights a spark in your gut. You move closer to him and end up straddling his hips. Akashi's lips press eagerly against your own and you pull his face closer- wanting, needing more of him. His smell, mysterious and delicate, with top notes of black pepper, and herbal heart notes.1He engulfs your senses. You part your lips and he tentatively enters your mouth. The soft contact between your tongues causes you both to groan. Your hips begin to rock into his groin. When Akashi tilts your head back to deepen the kiss you feel yourself beginning to lose control. Your movements become frantic and greedy. You want more. Akashi too starts to rock his own hips into yours only exciting you more. You moan against his lips and aggressively explore his mouth. One hand reaches to unbutton his shirt. You want to feel him.

Seijuro. . ." You gasp his name in a husky voice. You feel one of his hands travel to your skirt and he hitches it up. His fingers trace patterns against your thigh and you tighten your grip in his hair, your breathing is jerky. You can feel his excitement. Your own excitement starts to spread into your abdomen as knot of nerves begins to form between your legs. Calloused fingers travel further up your skirt and you've finally gotten half of his chest exposed. You pull away from the kiss and lean your head towards his exposed chest. Light kisses and small nibbles against is skin send shivers up Akashi's spine. His hand has finally made it to your undergarment. He can feel the moistness collecting in your underwear. Your thoughts are all over the place. You couldn't keep anything straight. 'What had you been doing before this? This felt so good. Why weren't you doing this more often? Were you with someone before Akashi?' A memory surfaces,

I asked you out because I think you're really awesome. You're playful, but serious. Stubborn, but reasonably flexible. You've got this infectious personality that I want to be around all the time."

Kai. . .' You stop your trail of kisses and pull away. Akashi makes a sound of protest before opening his eyes. They're laced with desire. You untangle your hand from his hair and rest both of them against his chest. You need the space to catch your breath. 'Woah, that was intense.'

Why do you want to be with me?" Akashi looks at you quizzically.

Well, because you're a challenge of course."

The words cut through your euphoria like a fire through a dry forest. You push yourself off his lap doing your best to hold back your tears.

You're a real heartless bastard, you know that?" Your voice trembles and you clench your teeth at your weakness. 'I can't believe I thought anything had changed. He's never gonna change. Not now, not ever.'

What did I say?"

The wrong thing. Thanks though, you've helped me realize that I'm better off without you. So I'll be going to the festival with Kai and I'll forget all about you and the space that you could have taken up in heart: Akashi-san."

You open your door and exit the car. Akashi is left perplexed and very aroused. You always seem to leave him in that state.

* * *

"So they're on a first name basis? I'll be damned. Looks like Akashi might have some game after all."

Will you shut up. There's nothing between (F/N) and that person."

Cool it lover boy. No need to get so defensive."

Aomine-kun, you are not helping the situation."

Tetsu- you're the reason there's a situation to begin with. If you hadn't let her last name slip we'd be home free."

Oi, Aomine! If it's anyone's fault it's yours. Your obnoxious aura is what probably tipped her off to us in the first place."

You wanna go Baka-gami?"

Try me stripper boy."

That was one time!" The pair descend into bickering. Kuroko quietly observes making sure they don't get too out of hand. He takes the time to take in this Kai guy. He has an athletic build, a handsome face, and by the concerned look on his face he cares for you deeply. He visibly brightens at your reappearance.

Sorry it took so long. I forgot he likes to rant."

What about your li-." Kuroko jabs his light in the ribs.

Ow Kuroko, what the hell!"

It's time for us to go. (L/N)-chan. We apologies for the disruption." Kuroko takes a bow and the other two follow his lead mumbling their apologies. They take their leave and you can hear their argument about where they'll be having dinner grown faint as they move further away.

So. . ." You hide your face completely embarrassed, Kai was definitely going to end your date right then.

The food is still kinda warm. If you want I know this nearby park we can sit and eat at."

A smile gradually takes its place on your face, your relief evident in your relaxed posture.

Sounds like fun."

Kai begins to walk in the opposite direction Aomine, Kagami, and Kuroko went. You turn your head and are surprised to see Akashi's car still parked. You graze a finger against your lips, they're bruised from your "kiss." You close your eyes and let one tear roll down your cheek. You count to ten, wipe the tear away, and run to catch up with Kai.

What took you so long? Everything okay?"

Yeah, I was just letting go of something."

You let Kai interlace your fingers as he lead the way to the park confident that you had made the right decision.

* * *

Akashi takes a few moments to collect his thoughts and tame his raging erection. You seemed to always get the better of him. It was nice in a way - having someone who could outwit him. You allowed him to be the teen he's seen his old teammates be. He taps on the barrier once he's sure he is ready. His driver looks at him through the rearview mirror.

Sir?"

Turn around we're picking a up a few people."

Nodding in confirmation Akashi's driver starts the car. The time it takes to reach them allows Akashi to think about what had just occurred. The swift look of pain that overcame your face at his words. It had made a part of Akashi ache that he had thought would never ache again: his heart. He didn't know what had overtaken him. He'd wanted that moment to be the moment. Not sexually, but emotionally. He wanted his actions to convey what his words couldn't. How much he needs you, you being a key to a part of himself his upbringing had caged away. But his damn words. They always ruined everything. Like the night after he had stayed and had dinner. The words had just flowed. No matter how hard he had tried to stop, to shut his mouth he couldn't. It had felt as though two different parts of him were fighting for control. Something strikes Akash: the thought he had after you ran away when he'd called you by your first name. That's what had ruined everything. The part of him he thought had been destroyed after losing the Winter Cup was still very much alive. It frightened the Emperor. Nonetheless he made a promise that he would do everything to cage that side of him, so that it no longer posed a threat to you or to him.

Sir, we're here."

I'll be right back." Akashi waves off his driver's attempt to get out to open his door. He steps out of the car and takes a quick stretch. The night air still felt warm against his face. It didn't take him long to find them.

What are you doing here?"

Good evening to you too Aomine."

The Tōō player shuffles his feet, glancing back every few seconds or so.

Ah, Akashi-kun you found us." Aomine turns his head and glares at Kuroko.

Kuroko! You told him where to find us?!" Kagami looks at his partner shocked.

Of course Kagami-kun. We owe Akashi-kun that much."

Both lights inwardly groan. Only Kuroko would have a conscious in the face of Akashi's wrath.

Come. We have much to discuss." Seconds pass and Akashi grows impatient. He lets his eyes flash.

Alright, alright. We're moving no need to get your briefs in a bunch." Aomine hurries past the Rakuzan player.

Boxers."

Aomine turns his head back towards Akashi confused.

I wear boxers not briefs Aho-mine."

The Emperor brushes past his stunned friend. He hides a shit eating grin at the sound of Kagami's laughter.

Bwah, ha ha! He called you Aho-mine!" Kagami folds over clutching his stomach.

You just got showed up by Akashi on your own joke! God, I wish I'd gotten it on camera."

The tan boy growls. "Fuck off Kagami. It wasn't even that funny."

Whatever you say." The redhead collects himself as his final laugh leaves his body. Kagami turns and looks at his Shadow. "Come on then Kuroko."

The duo almost hold hands, but a loud cough causes them both to freeze. They look up like two deer caught in headlights.

Like I said, obvious. If you can barely handle holding hands in public I don't know what's gonna happen when you two finally start fucking. The world will probably explode is my guess." Aomine chuckles to himself as he continues to walk towards Akashi's car his hands tucked in his pockets.

Aomine!"

Aomine-kun!"

He waves them both off.

Hurry up, I'm not taking Akashi's shit 'cause you two decided to hold hands and go frolcik in some daisies."

When all three boys finally take their seats, Aomine calling shotgun, the car pulls away from the curb.

* * *

"Akashi-kun."

Earth to Akashi."

The Emperor starts awake.

What?"

We're here. And while normally I'd never wake up someone up who's napping, seeing as it's one of my biggest pet peeves, I've got to take a leak and you're the only one with a key."

Alashi shakes the sleep from his body and slides out of the car. He leads the way up his steps and into his home.

You know the way to my room correct?"

Yeah, why? You not coming?"

I've got to eat dinner."

Alright then, see ya."

They continue up the main stairs while Akashi makes a left into the kitchen. He flips on the light and instantly spots the note on the fridge door.

Son,

I'll be gone on business until the end of April. Apologies for I won't be there for the start of your second year.

Akashi Hiroto 02/15/2016

Rolling his eyes Akashi crumples the note and tosses it into the trash. His father had never once been home for one of his first days of school. His mother had always dropped him off. After her death house maids had made the effort until he had told them he was too old for being dropped off. It had never felt the same.

Opening the fridge Akashi takes a peek under the aluminum covering his dinner. His faces contracts in disgust. Stuffed portobello mushrooms. Scowling at the meal, he closes the door and heads into the pantry. Careful as to not disturb anything, Akashi reaches behind a tall stack of pasta and pulls out an instant ramen cup.

Were you waiting for a catered buffet or something?

"Please Aomine. Buffets are only for the holidays."  
"That was a rhetorical question!"

Whatever, that doesn't matter. Why'd you bring us to your house other than to chew us out for royally messing up?"

Well truthfully I also messed things up with (F/N)."

Are you serious? She was in your car long enough to suggest things had gone over pretty well."

Ah. that's where I messed up."

What?"

Aomine-kun you're not asking the right questions."

Okay fine what would you ask smart ass?"

Can you tell us everything? Start from the beginning please Akashi-kun."

So, Akashi recounts all that had transpired between you and him. He skips the nitty gritty details. Though from the looks on their faces he could've been a bit more sparse in his detail.

And then she left the car."

Silence fills Akashi's bedroom.

Haha, shit Akashi. You're human too! You know I'd always had my doubts but now there's no denying it."

A hard hand connects with the backside of Aomine's head.

Ow! Kagami what was that for?"

Now is not the time to be cracking your piss poor jokes." Aomine sobers up quickly and glances towards Akashi.

Sorry dude."

What should I do?"

Well he goes to Rakuzan right?"

Yeah and?"

You still basically run the school correct?"

Of course." The boys roll their eyes at Akashi's chest puffing out proudly.

Then you should get him problem solved."

Nice thinking Aomine. Who'd have thought your brain actually functions."

Don't push it Kagami."

Well, what do you think Akashi?"

I think it sounds like a reasonable course of action."

NO! Akashi-kun it's an awful idea," Kurko shoots Aomine a death glare, "you should be ashamed. Giving such poor advice. And you Kagami for agreeing." The light grins sheepishly.

Testu, we can't all be saints."

You have another idea Kuroko?"

Yes. My idea will win (F/N)'s heart back without a doubt. And you don't have to pull dirty tricks either."

Stop giving me that look Tetsu! It was a decent idea!"

You both are so troublesome. Like quarreling siblings - let it go!"

Kuroko clears his throat and all attention returns to the important topic of discussion.

Okay , here's my plan. . ."

All four boys look around their circle eagerly, goofy grins plastered on all their faces. Their eyes communicate silently. 'This'll definitely work' they think in unison.

* * *

_A/N: KnB babies made a cameo! I hope they weren't too OOC. They were so much fun to write though &amp; I hope I was able to peg down their individual personalities. Well there you have it Chapter 10! I know things have become a rollercoaster, but I have a plan and it'll make it all worth it (believe me I'm swooning just thinking about it). Your comments, love, questions and critiques are always appreciated, even if it's as simple as "Good job." I really do want to hear what you all have to say &amp; how you're enjoying the story/ if there is anything I can improve on in terms of character development, pacing, plot etc._

_1\. Description came straight from this article: interest/2013-12-03/smell-like-akashi-and-murasakibara-from-kuroko-basketball_


End file.
